


Sorry, What?

by Raptor_Orca



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be more chill musical
Genre: #ForThePatch, AND A LIL BIT OF ANGST CUZ THEY'RE TEENAGERS, Be More Chill - Freeform, Be more chill the musical, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Fluff, Gay, Gay Michael Mell, M/M, Musical, Other, SO VERY GAY, The Squip - Freeform, The fluffiest story, boyf riends — Freeform, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor_Orca/pseuds/Raptor_Orca
Summary: Jeremy got his girl, but things don't always work out. Skip into a bit later, and add revived supercomputer, and Jeremy Heere is dealing with some new problems. Like everyone forcing him to go out with his best friend Michael Mell. (Even your one and only Squip) and things are hEaTiNg uP!





	1. The Squip Enters

The alarm beeped. And beeped. And then beeped some more.

 

“C’mon, five more minutes...” Jeremy mumbled, half asleep. His arm snuck out from underneath the covers, which he was buried under, and hit around his night stand until the incessant noise silenced. 

 

With the beeping finally stopped, he gave a grunt to show his success, then fell back asleep. His peaceful state didn’t last long. 

 

Beeping, beeping, beeping. He groaned again. “You’re going to be late, Jeremy.” said a sickeningly familiar voice.

 

Jeremy shot awake. “What the hell are you doing back?!” he yelled out loud, causing him to cringe at the crack in his voice. “I thought I just told you you’re going to be  _ late _ ? Get up, get dressed and do it  _ now _ .” said The Squip.

 

Jeremy pushed off his covers, turning off the still beeping alarm and stumbling to the bathroom. After brushing his hair and his teeth, he went back into his room.

 

Grabbing jeans, a striped shirt and his signature blue jacket, Jeremy managed to get dressed in a timely-ish fashion. He grabbed his bookbag and ran out the door before the bus pulled away and left him behind.

 

The bus had just pulled up, and he walked a little faster. Once on the bus, he took a deep breath and sat down.

 

“Heyyyyy Jeremy! How’s it going bud?” asked Rich. “Uh, ya know, it’s going.” Rich shot him a friendly smile then proceeded to continue to hum his music.

 

“Feels great to be back, Jeremy. What’s this, Christine and you…” The Squip trailed as he went through Jeremy’s memories. “Oh.” that was all The Squip could manage to say, as he continued snooping around.

 

“Yeah, are you gonna try and take over everything,  _ again _ ?” Thought Jeremy. “Well, as tempting as that is, I’ll have to respectfully decline. Leaving isn’t on my to-do list at the moment.”

 

“Yo Jeremy, did we have homework in Algebra?” asked Jake as he walked onto the bus. Jeremy thought for a moment while Jake plopped down next to his boyfriend. Jake kissed Rich on the cheek and then turned his attention back to Jeremy.

 

“Uh nope, you’re good, I think.” Jake grinned at Jeremy. “Thanks bro, you’re a lifesaver.” Jeremy turned around in his seat as the bus went back into motion. 

 

“How is this remotely possible, you’re a loser again and yet they still want to talk to you?” The Squip questioned. “Whatever you did it kinda linked all of our minds for a bit, from there we all just kinda became friends.” “You’re welcome.” Jeremy rolled his eyes.

 

“Everything about you is so terrible, but they seem to disagree.” The Squip sounded puzzled. Jeremy felt something click deep in the back of his head. “I understand now.” He finally said after a long, beautiful, silent pause.

 

“Glad your super-computer self could actually figure it out.” Jeremy snorted. “Somethin’ funny Jer?” asked Jenna. “N-Nope, just thinkin’ about...something dumb Michael said.” he smiled at her.

 

The bus finally pulled up to the school, signalling for all of them to depart from the disgusting yellow vehicle. Jeremy watched as people slowly slid out from their seats and walked off the bus. “Go ahead Jeremy.” Rich motioned, Jake stood tall behind him, but to be fair, everyone did. “No, it’s alright, you two go ahead.” Rich patted him on the shoulder. “You’re the best dude.” Jake smiled at Jeremy as he held Rich’s hand, walking off the bus.

 

Jeremy slid out from his seat, put his hands in his pockets and walked off the bus. He walked behind everyone else until he saw Michael sitting on the rail looking at something on his phone. “Hey, Michael!” he yelled over to his friend. Michael’s brown eyes lit up as he looked up to see his friend.

 

“JEREMY!” he yelled louder. Michael hopped off the rail and ran over to Jeremy, slipping his phone in his pocket on the way over. “Dude, the weekend was too long, how was the beach?” Jeremy rolled his eyes. “You mean my room?” he chuckled. 

 

“Same thing, your room is like fucking huge.” Michael exclaimed. “Dude, it’s smaller than your room.” Jeremy said. “Psh, all the same, dude.” Michael laughed. 

 

The two walked over to the rail Michael had originally been sitting on. “Isn’t there a pep rally today?” he asked. “Oh yeah. Dude, let’s skip and we can get stoned in my basement or something.” Jeremy raised an eyebrow. “Or we could just go back to my house and play video games.”

 

“You still hang out with Michael? Are you dating now?” The Squip interjected. “What? No! Michael’s just my bro, that uh...No. No.” Jeremy grimaced to himself. “You’re gay for him. That’s why it didn’t work out with Christine.” “No, no i-it was just a.. a mutual breakup. Things happened. I’m not gay either.” Jeremy muttered.

 

“Dude, level ten.” Michael said, eyes sparkling. “Did you just think his eyes were sparkling, Jeremy?” The Squip teased. “N-No, shut up, he’s  _ just _ my best friend.” Jeremy thought. 

 

“Yeah level ten. Dude, we’re like, fucking champs by now.” Jeremy finally answered. “Dude, we gotta be.” Jenna and Chloe started to walk by, but not before stopping in front of the two boys. “Well well well, if it isn’t my favorite couple in school.” Jenna teased.

 

“We’re not-” “You guys are just jealous of our Awesome Bromance.” laughed Michael, side hugging Jeremy. Jenna and Chloe laughed. “Jeremy and you are totallyyyy gay for eachother!” laughed Chloe. “No we aren’t!” Jeremy said defensively.” “Yeah right, sure. See ya later, couple.”

 

Jeremy threw his hood up and shoved his hands back into his pockets. “Dude, they’re just messin with ya, cheer up!” Michael gave him a smile. God he was adorable.

 

Wait.

 

No. No. NO! 

 

“SQUIP!” Jeremy yelled in his mind. “Yes, Jeremy? No need to be loud, we are in the same brain here.” “Stop messing with my emotions! I don’t like him like that!” His internal voice cracked. “Jeremy, I assure you I’m not doing anything. That’s just how you feel.” Jeremy rolled his eyes.

 

The bell rang to warn the students to get to class. “See ya, Jeremy.” Michael hugged him and began to walk away into the building. Jeremy waved goodbye to his friend and began walking inside. 

 

“Jeremy, walk with your boyfriend.” The Squip ordered. “You know you want to.” He teased once more. Jeremy’s eyebrows became knitted in annoyance. “Would you just shut up? The least you can do is help me pass my classes if you’re going to be a nuisance.” The Squip snickered. “Sure.”

 

Jeremy took a seat in the back of the class, it was easier to fall asleep back there anyways. They were watching a movie today in English and he really didn’t feel like watching Hamlet when he could be getting valuable sleep. 

 

The bell rung, signaling for class to start. Jeremy watched his teacher walk from her desk to the front of the class. She began to ramble about how great Shakespeare was, he was dead, why did it matter? 

 

Jeremy put his hood up and crossed his arms, burying his head in them and slowly falling asleep. His eyes calmed showing that the lights flicked off and then he heard the movie start.

 

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain shoot up from his spine. “OW!” the whole class turned and looked at him. “Mr. Heere are you alright?” Jeremy sighed, annoyed with the presence of his newly awakened Squip. “Fine, sorry.” he told his teacher, and buried his head back under his arms.

 

“Dude really, what the hell?!” he yelled to The Squip. “You should be paying attention, this is important.” “No it’s not! It’s a dumb movie I don’t need to watch.” “Video games are dumb and you don’t need those either, but yet you still play them, don’t you Jeremy?” 

 

“Y-Yeah well...That’s different!” “Mhm.” Jeremy scoffed. “Whatever, I don’t need to explain this to you, just leave me alone. Unless you want me to drink more Mountain Dew Red?” The Squip frowned at Jeremy. “Playing unfair I see. You can’t come with as many excuses as you want as to why you want to see your boyfriend, Jeremy, but you can’t fool me. I’m in your brain, I know what’s happening all the time.” The Squip said, slowly revealing a toothy grin. 

 

“Ugh, go away.” Jeremy mumbled. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep, this time without any interruptions. 

 

Then the bell rang.

 

“Jeremy.” The Squip said. Jeremy mumbled something ineligible. “Jeremy the bell rung. You’re going to be late to your next class.” he repeated. Jeremy didn’t budge. “This is why you should’ve stayed awake.” The Squip sent a neural shock down his spine again.

 

“OW, WHAT THE HELL?!” Jeremy jumped out of his seat. “Mr. Heere do  _ not  _ use that kind of language in my class, move to your next class.” His teacher scolded. Jeremy grabbed his backpack and walked out the door, making a right.    
  
“What the hell?” “You were going to be late, I was doing as instructed. I believe not being late to a class would include as me helping you pass your classes.” Jeremy sighed. “Thanks.” 

 

The next couple of classes flew by until an announcement came on. “Classes are dismissed for the pep rally, please move down to the gym and take a seat.” Jeremy pulled out his phone 

 

**Jeremy to Player 2 <3:**

**Hey dude, where you wanna meet?**

 

Jeremy grabbed his bag and walked out of Algebra, Jake was walking next to him. “Dude you wanna sit with me and Rich at the rally?” “No, sorry. Me and Michael are skipping and heading back to my house.” Jake nudged his shoulder. “Dudeeee you guys are so cute together.” Jake said, winking. 

 

Jeremy’s eyebrows knitted together. “We aren’t dating bro, you know that.” “Sureeeee keep telling yourself that.” Jake said laughing, turning the corner. Jeremy felt his phone buzz in his pocket. 

 

**Player 2 <3 to Jeremy:**

**Parking lot, i’m waiting by my car. :) this is gonna be fucking awesome!**

 

Jeremy smiled and sped over to the nearest doors, lucky for him no teacher had reached that door to make sure kids couldn’t leave. He pushed open one, picked up speed to a light jog and made his way to the student parking lot. 

 

A red sweater flashed into view, making Jeremy smile. “Just ask him out Jeremy.” The Squip pressed. “Could you stop, he is  _ just _ my friend. Just don’t ruin this I just want a good afternoon of gaming with my bro.” 

 

“Hey dude hurry before we get caught!” Michael said excitedly. Jeremy ran over and hopped into the passenger of Michael’s car. “Your dad isn’t home right?” Michael asked, getting into the car and turning it on. “No, he got that new job remember. He actually has to go everyday now, he won’t be back until like 6 so we have a good solid 5 hours.” Michael smiled, nearly jumping in his seat as he pulled out of the school.

 

“Dude.”

 

“Dude?”

 

“LEVEL TEN HERE WE COME!” Michael yelled, hitting the gas and speeding down the road. 


	2. Level Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “JEREMY!” his dad yelled. “Dad we’re right here.” Jeremy said. “W-? Oh right, Hi Michael.” “Hi Mr. Heere.” Jeremy’s father put a box of pizza down on the table. “How was school boys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay. So I totally didn't think this would be such a hit. Until, like, it was such a hit. I just wanna say thank you for all the really kind comments and the kudos's, it is really appreciated! So, I finished this chapter since i'm home sick from school, so here you are kiddos. Thanks so much! <3

“I’ll grab the chips if you set up the game.” Jeremy said, swinging into the kitchen. “Yeah dude, alright!” Michael chirped running up the stairs.   
  
Jeremy hummed a tune to himself while he grabbed a bowl and put some potato chips in it. Now that the bowl was full and the bag was empty, Jeremy went to make a shot into the trash can. The plastic ball fell a foot in front of him, missing the trash can by three feet. “Smooth.” The Squip commented. “Yeah, like you could do any better.” grumbled Jeremy.  
  
It had only been a day and his new reformed friend was just. So. Irritating. No, the Squip wasn’t trying to take over the entire world or anything. He was just trying to make Jeremy go out with Michael. Who is just his best friend.   
  
Jeremy sighed and bent down to pick up the trash. Bowl in one hand, and plastic ball in the other, he dropped the trash into the trash can and sped upstairs. Michael was sprawled out on his bed doing god knows what.   
  
Jeremy set the bowl down and threw a pillow that had been laying on the floor at Michael. “Dude get up!” Michael made a squealing noise and jumped onto the floor.   
  
“Bro.”  
  
“Bro?”  
  
“LEVEL TEN!” Michael exclaimed, grabbing the controller.  
  
Jeremy laughed, picking up his controller as well. “Jeremy, just look at him. Tell him how you really feel.” The Squip said. “I said to leave me alone right now okay, god.” Jeremy growled in his head.   
  
“Player two, you ready?”   
  
“Yeah. Are you ready Player one?”  
  
“Hell yes!”  
  
“LET’S GO!” they said in unison.   
  
And so the gaming commenced.   
  
“Dude watch out, zombie behind you!” yelled Michael. Jeremy pressed a few buttons, maneuvering around the pixilated monstrosity and shot at it. “Got him,” Jeremy said proudly. “Bro, that was hella smooth.” “I know.” The two laughed as they went through the level.   
  
“Shit this guy is tough.” Jeremy complained, shooting at the boss on the screen. “Dude, I got your back.” Michael said, pressing some buttons on his controller as well. The concentration in the room was intense, and that was an understatement.   
  
“Ah!”   
“Watch out!”   
“Damn it!”   
“Ugh.”  
  
**You died.** **  
** **Try again?** **  
**  
The screen blinked the death screen as Michael and Jeremy both collapsed into the beanbags. “Dude, and we thought the cafetorium was hard.” Michael breathed. Jeremy laughed. “Who knew that the Gym was harder.” “Bro, it’s true. You got all those big buff guys in there.” They both laughed, and ate some chips.  
  
Sitting back up they hit start, and tried again.   
  
“Watch out Michael!” Jeremy yelled, swinging his controller up into the air, even though it had no real effect. “Thanks dude.” Michael said, squinting in concentration. He looked so adorable when he was focused.  
  
Wait.  
  
Not again.   
  
“SQUIP I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!” His voice cracked in his thoughts, which earned another cringe. “I did nothing Jeremy, I’ve just been watching you miserably fail at a dumb game.” The Squip replied innocently.   
  
  
Jeremy sighed and ignored the voice in his head, going back to gaming with his bro, just his bro. I’m not gay. He told himself. We’re just friends. But why does it feel so wrong?  
  
“Dude you with me?” Michael said, waving a hand in front of his face. The look on Michael’s face was a frown. “Sorry, What?” Jeremy asked. “I kinda z-zoned out...” he trailed.  
  
“It’s all good man, but when you did, we totally got our asses whooped.” he frowned. “Sorry Michael.” “It’s fine, we’ll just have to give it another go!” he said, throwing a chip at Jeremy. Jeremy laughed and threw the chip back at Michael, to which he caught it in his mouth. “That was fucking awesome!” Jeremy squeaked, voice cracking again, to which Michael began dying with laughter.  
  
They hit start again.   
  
“Find the bad guy, push 'em aside.”  
  
“Then move on forward with your friend at your side.”  
  
“It's a two-player game, so when they make an attack, you know you got a brother gonna have your back.”  
  
“Then you stay on track, and I remain on course.”  
  
“If they give you a smack, you gotta use your force.”  
  
“And if you leave your brother behind, it's lame!”  
  
“Cause it's an effed up world, and it's a two-player game, hey!”  
  
“The boss battle!” Michael cheered. “Okay okay. We. Got. This!” Jeremy said confidently. “Here we go.” The speakers boomed as the zombie stormed into the room, the two braced themselves, gripping the controllers. “Let’s go you ugly piece of shit!”  
  
“AH!” “Oh!” “Duck!” “Jump!” “Yes!” “NOO!!” The two said together. “Wait, Jeremy look!” The screen didn’t have the death screen, instead they watched as the zombie exploded. “DUDE!” “I grabbed a bomb.” Michael snickered, a smile plastered across his face. “Michael, you’re a fucking genius!” Jeremy said laughing.  
  
“Dude, I know.” “Sureeee.” Jeremy teased. “Kiss him Jeremy, now is your chance. The moment is now.” Jeremy growled in his thoughts, and pushed The Squip aside. Jeremy felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out.   
  
**Dad to Jeremy:** **  
** **Hey son, what do you want to do for dinner? I don’t have anything planned. :) p.s. Is the emoji cool i’m trying to get what the teens are calling hip.** **  
**  
Jeremy laughed. “Dude who is that?” “My dad.” Michael grabbed his phone and read the text. “Your old man is too funny.” “At least he wears pants now.” They both laughed. Michael began typing something on Jeremy’s phone. “Michael what are you-” “Wait a sec.”  
  
**Jeremy to Dad:** **  
** **Hey Mr.Heere it’s Michael, you should order pizza for the three of us! P.s your emoji is super cool ;)** **  
**  
Michael handed Jeremy his phone back. “There.” Jeremy took a minute to read over the text. “Michael, why?” Jeremy said laughing. At this point it hurt to laugh. “I dunno, I want to stay over and hang with my buddy on Friday night.” he shrugged. “OR, I could just go home if you really don’t want me to stay…” he said giving his best pouty face.  
  
Adorable.  
  
“Finnnne, but only because of that face; you look like a sad puppy.” Jeremy giggled. Michael gave Jeremy a quick smile and then got up. “I’ll be back.” “Ok bro.” While Jeremy waited, he felt his phone buzz again. And then again. He lifted up his phone   
  
**Two new messages from Dad** **  
**  
Jeremy unlocked his phone and went over to his messages  
  
**Dad to Jeremy:** **  
** **Heyyy Michael good idea sure thing. P.s. thanks ! (ᵔᴥᵔ)** **  
****  
****Dad to Jeremy:** **  
** **Also what kind of pizza do you boys want?** **  
**  
Michael walked back into the room. “Perfect timing.” Michael raised an eyebrow at Jeremy. “What?” Jeremy held his phone out to Michael, to which he accepted and stole took it. Jeremy watched Michael’s beautiful eyes flick through his phone until he chuckled to himself and started typing something.  
  
“You good with pepperoni?” “A classic dude. I can start up Pac Man too, if you don’t mind. I need a break from all those zombies, ya know?” Michael nodded, handing Jeremy his phone.   
  
**Jeremy to Dad:** **  
** **Pepperoni please and thanks so much! P.s. Rad emoji (☞ຈل͜ຈ)☞** **  
**  
Jeremy smirked, looking up at Michael. “Nice one man.” “Thanks bro, now what did I hear about Pac Man?” he asked, plopping down on the beanbag. Jeremy smirked, scooting over to the console and changing the game to Pac Man.  
  
Michael pulled up the sleeve of his hoodie, revealing his tattoo. Jeremy plopped down on the bean bag next to him and pulled up his jacket sleeve, revealing his tattoo. They held their arms up next to the screen of the TV which had Pac Man’s startup screen on it. “That’s a hell of a lot of Pac Man dude.” Michael said.   
  
“Jeremy, aren’t his eyes just beautiful?” The Squip said “Dude, what the hell are you talking ab-” “You said it not me, you know you just want to ask him. You can’t lie, I’m in your brain still, that’ll never change.” The Squip interjected. He had a smug smile plastered across his face.   
  
“Ya know, you’re pretty sassy for a computer.” Jeremy deadpanned. Jeremy focused on Michael, who was tearing through Pac Man. “Damn bro.” Michael smiled as he continued to stay focused on the screen. Just as he almost finished that level, Jeremy heard the front door open.   
  
“Jeremy I’m home, and I have the pizza!” he heard his dad yell from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
“Damn it!” Michael said, as the signature death tune played. “It’s always the blue ghost.” he frowned. Jeremy patted him on the back. “It’s good dude, don’t even worry about it, you can kick its ass after pizza.” Michael smiled at his friend. “Yeah, thanks bro. You’re the best.” Jeremy stood up, and offered a hand down to Michael, who took his hand, and Jeremy pulled him up.   
“JEREMY!” his dad yelled. “Dad, we’re right here.” Jeremy said. “Wha-? Oh right. Hi Michael.” “Hi Mr. Heere.” Jeremy’s father put a box of pizza down on the table. “How was school, boys?”  
  
Michael and Jeremy exchanged looks. “It was alright,” Michael said. “Yeah. Just, uh, just kinda school.” Jeremy’s father nodded and walked up the stairs. “I’ll be back.”  
  
Jeremy looked at Michael and began to laugh. Then Michael joined in. “You’re the coolest.” Michael said to Jeremy. Jeremy felt his cheeks heat up.  
  
“I told you you like him.” The Squip said. Jeremy shook his head. “Dude you alright?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow. “Y-Yea uh mhm yup i-i-i’m good.” he stuttered rather quickly. “Mmk bro.” Michael said, taking a bite of pizza.  
  
“What the hell?” Jeremy asked The Squip. “I assure you I’m not doing anything to you Jeremy. This is all you. You’re doubting your emotions, and you need to believe me when I say, you’re in love with your best friend. Just let me help you.” The Squip said.  
  
Jeremy looked at The Squip. His face was calm, and he stood with a relaxed posture. Jeremy thought through all of his memories with Michael, few were bad and if they were they had been resolved. He was always there for Jeremy, with his cute laugh and smile.   
  
“Fine, just … don’t ruin it if he doesn’t feel the same way.”  
  
The Squip smiled. “You’ve made the right choice Jeremy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SassySquip


	3. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for starters, an update, you're welcome. It's hella gay since apperently that's all you people want. Second, you guys have me fucking dying in the comments section holy hell you people are funny as fuckkkkk. Thirdly, I just wanna say thank you guys for all the support it really means a lot to me. Anyways, enjoy!

“Just tell him how you feel.” The Squip said. 

 

Jeremy was sitting next to Michael on the grass. Michael was laying down, looking up at the cloudy sky of New Jersey. Storm clouds were moving on pretty quickly and the sun was being blocked out by how thick the clouds were. 

 

“I can’t..” Jeremy said, staring at his best friend. It had been a week and the whole time The Squip had been getting him closer to Michael everyday. “Just do it, Jeremy.” The Squip said.

 

Jeremy’s mind went blank. 

 

The Squip chuckled. 

Jeremy looked down at Michael. “Hey, Michael, I need to ask you something.” Jeremy said nervously. Michael sat up to. “Yeah bro, what’s up?” Jeremy started toying with his jacket. “So, uh… geez this awkward. Do you, uh-- do you wanna go o-out?” he hesitated, voice cracking. 

 

Jeremy’s mind began to fill in.

 

The Squip sat back in the back of his mind. 

 

Jeremy felt awkward for some reason. Why did he feel so awkward? He felt his cheeks filling with heat and he began playing with his jacket...But he forgot he already was. “Jeremy I...” Michael trailed. Jeremy couldn’t bring himself to look up. 

 

“It’s okay, i’m sorry i-i shouldn’t have-” Jeremy was cut off with hands wrapping around his neck and lips hitting his. The body pulled away. “Jeremy Heere, I’ve had a crush on you since 8th grade.” Michael said, blushing. 

 

Jeremy froze. “Wait you-------you have have?” Michael tore his gaze away from his maybe new boyfriend. “Maaybee.” Jeremy gave a slight chuckle. “God, I love how cute your laugh is.” Michael said, brushing some hair out of Jeremy’s face.

 

“So we’re like, dating now… right?”  Jeremy asked, slightly confused. “Yeah, we are.” Michael laughed. The two sat in the grass for a moment longer in silence. “God everyone at school is gonna freak.” Jeremy finally said. “We could keep it on the down low.” Michael shrugged. They both laughed at the crazy thought. “That would never happen.”

 

Michael scooted closer to Jeremy, until their bodies were touching. They began to hold hands. “This feels right.” Jeremy said. “It never really felt right with Christine… but with you.. It just feels so----so.” “--Awesome?” Michael interjected, a smile plastered on his face. Jeremy smiled. “Sure.”

 

Jeremy’s head rested on Michael’s shoulder… Until a crack of thunder went off over them. “We should be--” Lightning struck nearby, the bolt lighting up the dark sky. “Nevermind.” Michael said, putting up his hood. He stood up and held his hand out, to which his boyfriend gladly accepted. They got up and started walking back to Jeremy’s house. 

 

“This is what happens when we try to actually go outside, ‘cause it always it starts raining.” He grumbled, ducking under Michael’s arm. “Told you it wasn’t a good idea to walk here.” Michael teased. The rain kicked up, going from a mere sprinkle to a downpour. Thunder cracked overhead once more. 

Jeremy felt his mind fill with emptiness. “I-I can’t move!” he yelled in his brain “What are you-” “I’m trying to figure it out, I am unsure what happened either.”  The Squip interjected, growling at Jeremy. Jeremy thought for a moment, “You’re becoming a little bossy there..” The Squip turned away from what it was doing and glared.    
  


“Shut up Jeremy and let me fix your brain.” he shot back. “Jer? Jer? Are you okay?? We, uh, we really need to go. We’re gettin’ soaked out here bro.” Michael said. Michael looked at him worriedly. “Uhhh...Uhm, okay just.. I’ll carry you home, alright?” Jeremy barely managed to nod. Jeremy felt Michael pick him up, the ground disappearing from under his feet. 

 

Michael was carrying him bridal style, and to Jeremy’s surprise, Michael was pretty strong. “Hang in there, Jer.” he said, hair being pushed down from its vertical updo down to wet mush from the beating of the rain.

 

“Got It.” The Squip said, finally. “Thank god.” Jeremy kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and hopped out of his arms. “Dude, are you sure you’re alright now?” he asked worriedly. “I am now, I don’t know what happened, but I’m okay now, I promise.” He said, trying to reassure his worrying Michael.

 

The two finally made it back to Jeremy’s house, Jeremy reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the house key. After unlocking the door, the two were hit by the blast of cold air, making them shiver. Their wet clothes clung to their skin, and they were dripping on the floor. 

  
“First, take off your shoes, and we’ll go from there.” Michael said. Jeremy nodded in agreement. By the time their shoes were off, they were just standing in their jeans. “I hate soggy clothes.” Jeremy grumbled. “You can use my bathroom and I’ll use my dad’s.” Jeremy said. “...I don’t have any spare clothes, Jer.” Michael chuckled. “I got some of your clothes in my room.” Jeremy said. 

 

“Just go get in the shower, and I’ll slip them into the bathroom for you.” “Thanks Jeremy.” Michael smiled and carefully walked up the stairs. Jeremy walked behind him, giving him a spare towel before Jeremy walked into his room, grabbing some sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, along with a t-shirt and jeans for himself. He knocked on his bathroom door, and slid in, putting the clothes down on the edge of the sink and closed the door after exiting. He walked into his dad’s bathroom and stripped the rest of the way and stepped into the shower, letting the water warm him up. Once he was done, he hopped out and dried off, then got dressed. 

 

Walking past his bathroom, he heard the shower still running. He went downstairs and grabbed their clothes, which had created quite a large puddle on the floor surrounding them, putting them in the washer. After that, he dried the floor and went into the kitchen. Going into one of the cabinets, he pulled out two bowls, pouring some popcorn into each one. He also got some soda, then he rushed upstairs with the snacks.

 

“He’s still in the shower. You have time.” The Squip mentioned. Jeremy nodded, heading into his room and putting the food down on his desk. He put the two beanbags next to each other, and dragged his blanket off his bed along with his pillows making a place for the two to lay down. He put on some random horror movie and hit pause. 

 

Jeremy sat on his bed waiting for Michael to get out of the shower. Thunder cracked from outside, somewhat shaking the small house. Jeremy shivered slightly and continued looking at stuff on his phone...Until he got a text from his dad. 

 

**Dad to Jeremy:**

**You boys home safe? The storm is pretty wild and I won’t be home for a bit.**

 

**Jeremy to Dad:**

**Yeah we’re fine, Michael’s gonna stay over and watch a movie tonight.**

 

**Dad to Jeremy:**

**Sounds good, have fun!**

 

Jeremy turned off his phone, slipping it into his pocket when he heard the bathroom door open. “Hey Jer?” “Yeah?” “Uhh, what do you want me to do with my pants?” Jeremy scooted off his bed and walked out into the hall. “Here, I’m washing everything so it’ll be clean.” “Did you turn my hoodie inside out?” Michael said, half panicked. “Yeah, I know how much you love your patches.”

 

Michael smiled. “Hey, just stay right here while I throw these into the washer.” Jeremy asked, while running down the steps. “Sure.” After throwing the rest of the clothes into the wash. Jeremy ran upstairs to an impatient Michael, who was tapping away on the banister. 

 

“Come with me,” said Jeremy, grabbing Michael’s hand, which was super soft by the way. He flicked out his bedroom light and lead him over to one of the beanbags. “Jer this is amazing!” He kissed the top of his head, as they both sat down and snuggled under the blankets, hitting play on the movie.

 

Jeremy looked up at Michael and sighed. “Hey, Michael?” Michael looked down at Jeremy, who was laying on his lap. “Yeah?” “This might sound weird, but, doesn’t kinda feel like we’ve been dating for years even if it’s only be three hours?” Michael laughed. “Yeah, it does, doesn’t it?” He kissed Jeremy’s forehead. 

 

The two sat laughing at the horror movie, it was too unrealistic to scare the boys and it was very poorly made. All the while thunder crackled outside and lightning sparked through the dark sky. During the movie, they snuggled under the blankets, and Jeremy eventually fell asleep on Michael’s lap.

 

“Hey Jer?” Michael questioned. Jeremy yawned and stretched slightly. “Yeah?” Jeremy mumbled sleepily. “The power went out.” “Don’t worry, your favorite Squip is here to save the day.” The Squip said. “Oh, uh, it’ll come back on in a sec, I’m sure.” “Done.” The Squip said.

 

And just like that, the power came back on. “Hmm. That’s a little strange, but i’m not gonna question it.” Michael said. Jeremy laid back down on Michaels lap, while Michael began running his hands through Jeremy’s soft brown hair. “Hey Jer?”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I’m  _ totally  _ fucking gay for you.” Jeremy bursted out laughing, holding his chest as he gasped for air. “Oh- my-- god… I love you.” he said, gasping for breath. Michael gently placed his hand back into Jeremy’s hair, running through it. “What are you gonna tell your dad?” Michael managed to ask, tearing himself away from his hair. 

 

“Ohhhhh shit…” Jeremy groaned. “Does he, uh.. Does he really need to know...?” he asked. “We can’t hide it forever, Jeremy.” Michael said, looking down into his blue eyes. “Well, I guess tonight, whenever he get’s home.” Now Michael was the one laughing. “Is he even accepting of gay?” “The man doesn’t wear pants half the time for christ’s sake! I’m sure it’s fine!” Jeremy said, using large hand motions.

 

“Well, we’re about to find out.” Michael said, nudging Jeremy. “Wha-” “SON I’M HOME! HOPE THERE ISN’T A GIRL HERE, IT’S FRIDAY AND I’M TAKING OFF MY PANTS!” Jeremy’s eyebrows knitted together with annoyance. “Great. I’ll be back.” He huffed getting up. “Wait!” Michael said, grabbing his wrist. “Yeah?” “Let me come with you,” Michael asked. “So I can be there to, I don’t know.. Be there? Did that even make any sense?” Jeremy laughed. “Yeah, it made sense, c’mon.” 

 

The two walked down the stairs together, holding hands. “Heeeyy Mr. Heere.” Jeremy’s dad turned around from his seat on the couch, sitting with a movie on and a tub of ice cream in his hands. “O ai Machel.” he mumbled with a spoon in his mouth. He removed said spoon. “Hey boys, how’s it going?”

 

“Dad, me and Michael… we need to tell you something.” Jeremy said. He could feel his cheeks heating up and sweat starting to drip down his neck. “Calm down it’s okay.” Michael whispered. Jeremy took a deep breath. “Mr. Heere, I’m dating your son because he is the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me.” Michael took a deep, shaky breath. 

 

Jeremy’s father paused. “Hm.” Both boys tensed. Hm could mean a lot of things. Hm I don’t want you as a son. Hm get out of my house. The list goes on. “You know, I’m not really surprised. But I’m glad you two have finally figured out what that relationship was. No offense, but it definitely wasn’t a plain friendship. What you have is very special, and I want you to both cherish it.” They both took a relieved sigh. 

 

“But if you have sex in my house we might have a problem.” “DAD!” Jeremy’s voice cracked. Michael started laughing. Jeremy’s face became an even brighter shade of red. “What, it’s my house, I make the rules, I wear the pants.” “You’re not even wearing any pants!” Jeremy whined. “So you’re trying to have sex in my house, Jeremy?” His father asked in a stern tease. “Oh Jeremy, I had no idea you wanted to move so quick.” Michael joined in on the teasing. By now, Jeremy was the definition of a tomato. 

 

Without saying anything, he turned around and walked up the stairs into his room. He didn’t stomp or slam any doors, he went up stairs calmly and hid underneath his blanket that was on the floor from their movie party. “Jer, c’mon!” he heard Michael’s voice growing closer. Jeremy blocked it out.

 

Was he being over dramatic? He wasn’t sure. “Jeremy, you need to take a joke.” The Squip said. “I know you know for a fact that they were playing around.” “That doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck, Squip.” he said, burying deeper into the blankets. “Jeremy, I know I may or may not have totally tried to take over your life in the past, believe me when I say I want to make your life better. It is my sole purpose to help you. You will be fine, you did what you had to and now you are with the man who you truly belong with. Oh, and sidenote, I was totally right when I said Christine wasn’t right for you. Now, get out from the blanket and talk to Michael.” The Squip patted Jeremy on the shoulder. 

 

Jeremy looked at The Squip. “Thank you.” Pushing the blankets off, he saw Michael sitting on the floor next to him, not looking, just waiting. “I love you.” Jeremy spoke. Michael swung around, a smile creeping across his face. “I love you too, I’m sorry if I upset you..” he began to pout. Jeremy kissed his cheek. “It’s fine, I’m the one who couldn’t take a joke.” The Squip nodded in approval of the conversation, folding his arms over his chest. 

 

“God, just learn to take an apology.” Michael said, kissing him. The two of them laughed. “What time is it anyways?” “Good question.” “6:38 P.M.” The Squip said. “Oh, it’s 6:38.” Jeremy said, thanking the Squip in his brain. “I should get goin’, while the rain has stopped.” “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” “Hey, are you still going to the mall with me, Rich, and Jake?” Jeremy asked. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” “I dunno, thought maybe you might get stoned like you do every Sunday.” Michael chuckled. “Nah, I got some bro’s to hang with. Oh god, Rich and Jake are never gonna leave us alone tomorrow.” Michael sighed.

 

“Dude, we should prank them.” “Hold hands the whole time, it’ll totally fuck with them.” “And when they ask if we’re dating we kiss.” The boys began to laugh. “Perfect.” “I’ll see you tomorrow at one then.” “Mhm.” Michael leaned in and kissed Jeremy, making him blush. “Bye Jer.” Michael walked out of his room and skidded down the steps.

 

Jeremy didn’t move till the door closed. “What are you waiting for? Start cleaning up this mess of a room.” The Squip said, slightly annoyed. “This is not how you be more chill, Jeremy.” “Alright alright I’m goin’. I just wanted to see if he remembered his clothes are in the dryer and he totally didn’t.” The Squip rolled it’s eyes. “Room. Clean.” “Okay okay, geez.” 

 

Jeremy got up from the floor and began to make his bed. Once that was done he readjusted the beanbag chairs, and turned off his TV. He grabbed the two now empty cups and bowl, then went downstairs with them, washing them and putting them in the dishwasher.

He heard thunder crack through the air, making the house rumble. Jeremy flopped on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. “Jeremy, I want you to know that I’m proud of you.” At first he thought it was his dad, but then he realized that voice was too deep. “I didn’t think you could give a compliment, Squip.” The Squip frowned. “I can.” Jeremy nodded.

 

“You should rest so you can have enough energy to hang out with your friends tomorrow.” He said finally. Jeremy nodded. “Mmk.” he mumbled, already falling asleep.

 

“Goodnight, Jeremy.” The Squip whispered, pulling the covers up over Jeremy. 


	4. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah they’re here.” Jeremy said.
> 
>  
> 
> “You mean Heere?” Michael teased, squeezing Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy pushed Michael in the shoulder, pushing him away, and his grip was lost.
> 
>  
> 
> “Really!? You had to make a stupid pun?” Michael began to laugh, holding his stomach as he walked across the street.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ohhhhh man, totally worth it!” Jeremy’s eyebrows furrowed.
> 
>  
> 
> “That was the dumbest thing I think you’ve ever said.”
> 
>  
> 
> “You say that every time I say something.” Michael teased.
> 
>  
> 
> “OHMYGOSH NO I DON’T!” Jeremy squeaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGODIMSORRY. I literally suck it's been nine days since the last update and it's 11:22 PM right now and i sped through to make sure you guys are getting a decent chapter. So i apologize. also i made a tumblr @trashyhoneybee so go follow me cuz i put art and shit and ill keep u guys posted on this, also we can chat and stuff and itll be good! anyways i know this isnt gonna be gay enough, but i hope it satisfies for now! ENJOY AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!!!!! ALSOOOOOO I CHANGED THE FORMAT AS IT WAS RECOMMENDED SO SHOUTOUT TO THAT ONE PERSON WHO SAID SOMETHING IN THE COMMENTS AND ILL CHANGE IT FOR THE OTHER CHAPTERS! NOW GO READ

Jeremy awoke. 

 

He rolled on his side, looking at the clock that sat on his nightstand. 

 

**11:34 AM**

 

Jeremy sighed, rubbing his eyes. He had to get up soon. Michael would be over in an hour to pick him up for the mall. He kicked off the covers with his feet, sitting up and stretching. He slid off the bed, “Good morning Jeremy, big day today. Oh, and make sure you shower, you smell rather. . . unpleasant.” The Squip said, opening the door for Jeremy. 

 

“Oh uh… uhm okay.” Jeremy said, veering left into the bathroom instead of going downstairs. He turned on the shower to something on the hotter side of a medium temperature. He stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He washed his hair, body and face, trying to make sure he didn’t smell or anything of the sort. Once he got out he dried his hair and wrapped the towel around his thin waist. He stepped out of the bathroom, getting hit with the cold air; steam poured out of the bathroom. He walked into his room and dressed into jeans, a white t-shirt and his jacket. 

 

“Take that jacket off.” The Squip ordered.

 

“Wha? What’s wrong with my jacket?” 

 

“You look dumb.” The Squip said, eyebrows pressing down.

 

“Dumb… It-it’s just a-” 

 

“A dumb a jacket, take it off.” The Squip said, pointing at his navy blue jacket. Jeremy frowned, slipping his jacket off. 

 

“Happy?” He asked, hanging up his jacket in his closet. 

 

“Most certainly.” Jeremy looked over at the clock

 

**11:39 AM**

 

Jeremy sighed, starting towards the door. He felt a shock shoot down his spine. “OW!” He cringed at his squeaky voice. “What the hell?” He chirped unhappily, giving The Squip a pouty lip. 

 

“Make your bed.” The Squip growled. 

 

“Is this really necessary?” 

 

“Do you want to get shocked again?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Make your bed Jeremy, you aren’t a slob.” Jeremy groaned a walked over to his bed, fixing the pillows then spreading the sheet and comforter out. He then turned around, closed the door and walked down the steps. Jeremy fixed his hair once he reached the bottom of the steps, heading towards the door. 

 

“Jeremy, don’t forget Michael’s clothes.” Jeremy stopped in front of the door. 

 

“Oh, yeah, right.” Jeremy nodded, turning around and walking into the laundry room, and grabbed Michael’s clothes. Once he pulled out the familiar red sweater he checked to make sure all the patches were on. “One.. five…. eight...  all here.” Jeremy smirked as he slid the hoodie on and folded the rest of the clothes and walked out the front door. Michael’s car was pulled in the front of the house, his headphones were on and he was looking in the opposite direction of Jeremy’s house. His window also just happened to be rolled down, which lead Jeremy to an idea. He snuck up to the window, leaned in and kissed Michael on the cheek. Michael jumped and turned around. Jeremy smiled, holding out his clothes. “You forgot these.” 

 

“Dude you scared the shit out of me!” Michael exclaimed, pulling his headphones down over his neck. “Wait-- are you wearing my sweater?” He asked. Jeremy shrugged, smiling. 

 

“Maybe.” Michael laughed, pulling Jeremy against the frame of the car and kissing him. 

 

“Let’s go, we’re gonna be late.” he said, as he pulled away from the gentle kiss. Jeremy nodded. Sitting in the passenger's seat, they pulled away from Jeremy’s house and drove down the roads. “How’d ‘ya sleep?” Michael asked. Jeremy shrugged. 

 

“Alright I guess, how about you babe?” Jeremy questioned, looking over at Michael who started blushing heavily. 

 

“I-- uh--uhm-- g-good..” he coughed, trying to focus on the road. Jeremy nodded, laughing. They pulled into a parking spot and stepped out of Michael’s car. Jeremy and Michael both got out of the car, then held hands as they walked into the mall. “Are Rich and Jake here yet?” 

 

“Uhhhh lemme check.” Jeremy pulled out his phone, texting Jake. 

 

**Jeremy to JakeyD :P :**

**You and Rich here yet?**

 

**JakeyD :P to Jeremy:**

**Yea dude, we by the front on a bench.**

 

**Jeremy to JakeyD :P :**

**K, me and Michael will be in momentarily.**

 

“Yeah they’re here.” Jeremy said. 

 

“You mean Heere?” Michael teased, squeezing Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy pushed Michael in the shoulder, pushing him away, and his grip was lost. 

 

“Really!? You had to make a stupid pun?” Michael began to laugh, holding his stomach as he walked across the street. 

 

“Ohhhhh man, totally worth it!” Jeremy’s eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“That was the dumbest thing I think you’ve ever said.” 

 

“You say that every time I say something.” Michael teased. 

 

“OHMYGOSH NO I DON’T!” Jeremy squeaked. 

 

“I’m just playin, Jer.” Michael walked next to Jeremy and kissed his cheek while grabbing his hand once more. 

 

“Wait,” Jeremy said, letting go of Michael’s hand.

 

“Wha-?” Michael frowned. 

 

“It’s okay, we gotta mess with Rich and Jake, remember?” Michael made an “O” shape with his mouth as they walked through the doors in the front of the mall. Rich was sitting on the bench, lying on Jake’s lap. 

 

“Heyyyyy!” Jake said, poking Rich’s side, making him jump. He stood up, and waved over to the two boys.

 

“Hey Jake!” Jeremy smiled, walking over to the bench and extending his arms as he and Jake hugged. 

 

“Wait, are you wearin’ Michael’s sweater?” Rich said, rubbing his eyes. 

 

“I got cold and my jacket I uh… I lost it! I lost it, I was uhm I was uh-- pretty bummed.” Michael rolled his eyes as he fist bumped Rich and Jake.

 

“Hey Richard, you re-dye your hair man?” Michael asked, looking down at the small boy. Rich nodded.

 

“Ya, pretty cool right?” he asked, pushing a hair through his half curls. 

 

“Yeah man, I’m diggin the brighter red. It’s better than that musty one.” 

 

“You think so Michael?” Rich asked happily. 

 

“Yeah man, I know so.” Michael said, folding his arms across his chest. Jake laughed. 

 

“Alright so, Jeremy you said your jacket is gone, so I know what we’re doin first!” Jake exclaimed. 

 

“Uh uhm, I think-” “Jeremy, the old jacket is well, horrible. Take this chance to get a fresh one.” The Squip interjected in Jeremy’s head. 

 

“Jeremy you with us?” 

 

“Sorry, What?” 

 

“New jacket?” Jake asked, raising an eyebrow in concern.

 

“Oh uh actually I was thinkin lunch first?” Jeremy quickly changed the topic, he didn’t want a new jacket his was perfectly fine, and comfy at that. 

 

“They got that new pretzel stand in the food court.” Jake said, looking down at Rich. Rich’s eyes gleamed. 

 

“Man I fucking love pretzels!” Rich said. 

 

“I know.” Jake laughed, rubbing the top of Rich’s head. Michael looked at Jeremy, smiling with a small wink that only he could catch. Jeremy felt his face heat up. 

 

“Yeah I think lunch is good.” Michael said, and the four started on their way to the food court. Rich and Jake were walking in front of Michael and Jeremy just slightly. Michael slowly walked closer to Jeremy until Jeremy could feel the heat coming off Michael. Then he felt a kiss on his cheek, a quick one. Jeremy punched Michael’s arm lightly, blushing. 

 

“ _ Michael..”  _ Jeremy whispered. Michael just smiled 

 

“ _ Jer.” _ Michael teased walking up to where Rich and Jake were, Jeremy quickly followed. They finally arrived in the food court, and got pretzels. Jeremy and Michael sat on one side of the table while Rich and Jake were on the other side. Rich’s face was lit up in happiness as he began to eat the pretzels that sat in front of him. The other three watched in amusement, laughing at Rich’s love for pretzels. 

 

“So anything new?” Jake asked, looking at Jeremy and Michael. Jeremy and Michael looked at each other. 

 

“Uhm n-no not really.” Jeremy shrugged looking back towards Jake. Jeremy put his head on Michael’s shoulder, totally forgetting that they were supposed to be messing with the other couple. Rich stopped eating and squinted at the Jeremy, and then over to Michael, who was sinking into Jeremy as well. 

 

“They’re dating!” Rich exclaimed. Jake looked over at Rich.

 

“What,, OHMYGOD THEY ARE!” Jake joined in. Michael looked at Jeremy. 

 

“We’ve been discovered.” Jeremy laughed. “I knew it wouldn’t take them long.” 

 

Michael shrugged. “Hey Jeremy, thought ya said you weren’t gay for him, and that you dudes were just bros.” Jake wheezed, holding his stomach from laughter. 

 

“Yeah well, peer pressure.” Jeremy laughed nervously. Michael looked down at him. “Ohhhhh really? Peer pressure, so does that mean what we have isn’t real?” he said sarcastically. Jeremy, however, didn’t catch the sarcasm. 

 

“No no no no! Michael I love you- I- I was uh uhmmmm.” he began to panic. 

 

“Jer, I’m just messin with ya, calm down.” Michael soothed, kissing the top of Jeremy’s head. Jeremy felt his face go red in embarrassment. His body was telling him to get away and hide his shame. He was always so stupid and could never take a damn joke.

  
“Jeremiah, you’re alright.” Michael said. When Jeremy moved his hands away from his still semi-red face, Rich and Jake had concerned looks from across the table and Michael was looking at him like he was dying. 

 

“I’m f-fine guys. Honestly, I’m just being a little over-dramatic..” he smiled nervously. 

 

“Jer..” 

 

“Wha-?” 

“You’re really pale.” Michael said, rubbing Jeremy’s cheek. Jake and Rich nodded from across the table. They’re faces full of worry.

 

“Dude, you look like you’re gonna throw up.” Rich frowned.

 

“I’m fine! Honestly, I-I’m really fine guys.” Jeremy put on a confident smile. “I’m okay right Squip?” he freaked.

 

“Yes Jeremy, I assure you, you are fine. Just take deep breaths.” The Squip said, oddly comforting. 

 

“Okay,” Jeremy sighed in relief, and began taking deep breaths as he was instructed. “Yup, I’m good. Is everyone ready to go?”

 

“Ya, but can we take a minute to appreciate that Michael and Jeremy are so fucking gay.” Rich smirked. Jake laughed. 

 

“Not as gay as us, babe.” Jake said, kissing Rich. Rich gave a small squeak as he gave into the kiss. Jeremy and Michael smirked, Jeremy’s head falling back on his shoulder, snuggling into the warm rustic smell of Michael. He looked up at Michael, blowing lightly on his neck. Michael shivered and looked down, smiling happily. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too Jer.” Michael said, leaning down and kissing Jeremy’s lips. When they pulled away, they looked over to Rich and Jake to find them finally pulling apart, gasping for air.    
  


“Right, you guys are totally gay, we get it.” Michael laughed. 

 

“Uhm excuse me, I’m totally Bi.” Rich glared, trying to look mad but he broke out into laughter. Jake fixed his hair. 

 

“So, now that we are out of pretzels, and all totally fucking gay, how about that new jacket, Jeremy.”  Jeremy looked at the table that just had some napkins and a few empty cups. Then he looked down at himself, still in his boyfriends sweater. 

 

“I dunno, I kinda like Michael’s sweater…” Jeremy teased. Michael playfully shoved Jeremy off his shoulder. He gave him his most offended look.    
  
“OH NO! That’s mine!!” Michael laughed. Jeremy laughed too.

 

“I’m kiddin, I’m up for an  _ upgrade _ anyways.” Jeremy said, making the joke obvious.

 

“Speaking of upgrade, Babe are you wearing your knee braces?” Rich asked, raising an eyebrow. Jake shrugged. 

 

“Dunno, can’t remember.” Rich frowned, leaning down and lifting up Jake’s pant legs. Jeremy heard a relieved sigh as Rich’s head popped up from underneath the table. The food court was starting to buzz with life as the minutes passed by. 

 

“Alright, let’s go.” Rich said, standing up and pushing his chair in. The three others followed, standing up, stretching and then pushing their chairs in and leaving the food court. They headed to some clothing store, Jeremy was hardly paying attention as him and his friends cracked jokes, and him and his boyfriends held hands as they strolled through the mall. 

 

“What about this one?” Jake asked, holding up a jean jacket. Jeremy made a face, not even he could describe and Jake immediately put it back onto the rack. “It was worth a shot.” Jake said, shrugging. They continued their browse through the store. Rich raised up a navy blue hoodie, that had charcoal smudges over it. (That was the art style, no there wasn’t actual fucking coal on it damn) Jeremy took it from Rich and looked at the hoodie, studying it. He felt the inside, to which his hands were greeted by a soft fabric. 

 

“Try it on.” Rich motioned, a smirked formed across his face as his arms folded neatly over each other. Jeremy carefully took off Michael’s sweater, and handed it to him, of course to which Michael put it on. Jeremy slid the hoodie on, the softness consuming him, which was in no way bad.    
  
“Ohmygodit’ssosoft.” he rushed, melting into the sweater. 

 

“It’s settled then, take it off so I can pay.” Jake ordered

 

“Wait wha-”

 

“The sweater, Jeremy.”

 

“I’m not making you pay for it!”

 

“Too bad!” Jake giggled, snatching the sweater out of his hands and running over to a register. Rich walked over to Jeremy and put his arm on his shoulder. Barely.

 

“Don’t sweat it bro, I mean, hell, I can barely do anything paying wise when it comes to him.” He shook his head. “You just gotta let him do it bro.”

 

Jeremy shrugged. “I know, but, like-- what if it was expensive..? Ya know, I don’t want him to blow his money on me..” Rich laughed.

 

“Did you forget Jake’s parents are like, filthy rich? Bonus, they’re never home, so whenever I go over things get a  _ litttttllle _ intense, besides it’s nothing from him. He is just being a good friend.” Rich patted Jeremy’s back.

 

“Uh yea-- that uh. Thanks Rich.” 

 

“No prob dude.” Michael looked at Jeremy.

 

“Jer.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“My sweater smells amazing.”

 

“That’s good! See I used this new fabric soft-”

 

“No dumbass, it smells like you.” Michael said, slightly blushing as he looked into Jeremy’s eyes.

 

“Do I smell-- good…?” 

 

“Hell yes you do.” Rich smirked.   
  


“Ahhhh new couples.” Jake walked back over, holding the bag out to Jeremy. 

 

“Your new sweater my dude.” he said, smiling. 

 

“That took a little long for an empty checkout line.” Michael said, raising an eyebrow. Jake shrugged.

 

“Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t. ANYWAYS, where to now?” The four looked at each other, deep in thought.

 

“Payless?” Rich asked. Jeremy slowly looked down towards Rich.

 

“You’re fucking joking, right?” Rich broke out into laughter. Michael was highly unamused, and almost looked upset. Jake was just straight up confused. 

 

“You need some new shoes Rich? Wait didn’t we get you a new pair like last wee-” 

 

“It was a joke babe.”

 

“A bad joke.” Michael said, now clearly upset.

 

“Michael?” Michael turned and looked at Jeremy. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It’s no-- It’s uh… It’s fine this time, I’m not going anywhere, okay? I love you.” Jeremy stepped towards Michael and hugged him. Michael’s arms wrapped around Jeremy’s waist and pulled him in closer. 

 

“Never leave me.” he whispered so quietly into Jeremy’s ear, that even he could barely catch it.

  
“I’ll always be here for you.” Jeremy said, trying to comfort his boyfriend. They pulled apart, seeing Rich explaining something to Jake. Jeremy guessed it was why Michael was freaking out and why the whole ‘joke’ wasn’t even close to funny. 

 

“I knew that part…” Jake said, frowning. “It-- Yeah… mhm.” it was random words that Jeremy couldn’t quite catch.  

 

“Okay. I wouldn’t mind going to the arcade for a bit, I heard they put some new games in.” Michael suggested. The other three nodded. Jeremy looked up at Michael and smiled.

 

“Hell yeah! Let’s go!” Rich and Jake said, locking hands and walking out of the store, not checking to see if Michael and Jeremy were following. 

 

“Why don’t you put your new sweater on?” Michael asked, as the two still stood in the store. 

 

“Oh yeah, right.” Jeremy opened the bag, to find a smaller bag along with the sweater. He opened it to find patches. There was a Bisexual patch, a ghost from Pac Man patch (To match Michael’s), a pixelated heart, and a game controller. Jeremy smiled, he looked up over at Michael.

 

“Babe, we gotta get matching patches.” Jeremy said excitedly. Michael put his hands on Jeremy’s shoulders.

 

“I love how that’s where your mind goes.” Jeremy smiled.

 

“I ammmmm kinda in love with you, just-- a lot.”

 

“God, I love everything about you Jer.” Michael smiled, kissing Jeremy. He pulled away. “However as much as I would love to stay here and make out with you, we have the other lovebirds to catch up to.”

 

“Yeah alright.”

 

Once they caught up, and Jeremy had bro-hugged Jake. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing games together, and being literally as gay as gay can be. They stepped out of the arcade area at around 6 PM. 

 

“God I’m fucking exhausted.” Jake sighed, sitting down on a bench, to where Rich sat next to him, then Michael and finally Jeremy who immediately placed his head on Michael. 

  
“You can say that again.” Michael laughed tiredly.

 

“Dude your knees aren’t fucked up though.” 

 

“Hey, if anyone can complain, and oh my god Jakey I’ll carry you back to the car. IF ANYONE HAS ROOM TO COMPLAIN IT’S ME! I have short legs!” Rich yelled as he extended his legs, and made a wide arm gesture. Jake laughed, and so did Jeremy. Michael sat there and just kinda, giggled quietly.

 

“I think we’re all pretty equal.” Jeremy said. He felt a buzz in his new sweater pocket. He reached in, sliding his hand around the small bag of patches and grabbed his phone. 

 

**One new text message from Dad**

 

Jeremy sighed, and unlocked his phone. 

 

**Dad to Player1:**

**Hey I want you back home at 6:30PM, you have school tomorrow.**

 

**Player1 to Dad:**

**We’ll be heading back in a minute.**

 

**Dad to Player1:**

**OK**

 

Jeremy squinted at his phone. Something looked-- off.

 

“It appears someone has changed your name to Player one. I’ll assume it’s your boyfriend.” The Squip said.

 

“Wha-- Oh, right. I forgot you were a thing… Yeah, damn he did change it..”

 

“Yes, I am a ‘Thing’.” The Squip growled. “I’ve been trying to make myself less apparent as this isn’t passing your classes or helping you get the boy you already have. So as far as weekends come, minus homework, I am useless.” 

 

Jeremy frowned at The Squip. “You’re making me feel all bad for making you be quiet.”

 

“Go home Jeremy, before your father tries to yell at you.”

 

“Hey Michael, I have to go home.” Jeremy said, looking up at Michael. Jeremy forgot he had been laying on his lap on the bench. 

 

“Damn. Alright, I need some sleep anyways. See ya at school tomorrow dudes.” Michael said, hugging Rich and Jake.

 

“Yea dude see ya.” Rich said.

 

“Had a rad time with you guys today.” Jake smiled.

 

“See ya!” Jeremy waved, walking hand in hand with Michael. Once the two had made it back to the car it was around 6:21 PM. Michael looked over at Jeremy. 

 

“Jer, you look fucking hot in your new sweater.” Jeremy felt his cheeks heat up. 

 

“I uh--uhm--I uh-” He was cut off by Michael’s lips hitting his. He felt his hands raise instinctively to Michael’s hair, running through the soft, dark waves. Jeremy jumped slightly when Michael’s hands wrapped around him. They stayed like this for about two minutes, before pulling apart for air. Jeremy looked at Michael and smiled, Michael returned the smile. Then they both began to laugh. 

 

“Hey Jer.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I fucking love everything about you, I’m crazy for you. I-I-I’m glad that-- that we’re.. Together.” he said nervously.

 

“Aw, I love you too Michael, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Jeremy said, blushing.

 

“Die.”

 

“Probably.” Jeremy laughed.

 

After a long drive home, and another small makeout session; Jeremy collapsed on his bed. He was showered, had eaten, put his patches on his new sweater and hung it up for school the next day. And to say that Jeremy was tired was an understatement. He was brutally exhausted, he felt like he could barely move. “Hey Squip?” Jeremy mumbled sleepily.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Everything. You’ve really-- really helped me out ever since you came back, and I uh- I know I haven’t really told you, but I appreciate that you’re being nice and not trying to go after world domination or anything crazy like that.”

 

“You’re welcome Jeremy, get some rest now.” The Squip said, looking down at Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @trashyhoneybee
> 
> pls kill me this is so trashy and i am a bad writer spare my tiny life. 
> 
> thanks~


	5. School (Or the random boy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you two laughing at?” Jenna asked.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh, nothing.” Jake said, taking a seat at the table. Jeremy sat down next to Michael, closer than normal.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey Michael.” Jeremy said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really hurried to give you guys another chapter because not only did I get a shit ton of kudos and hits and comments, btw u guys are wack but ily. SOO I WROTE ANOTHER! HERE YA GOOOOOOO <3 lots o love~

God. What wasn’t there to love. Michael couldn’t remember a time when her wasn’t with Jeremy. They’d been friends since fourth grade. Funny thing was how they meant, two antisocial, anxious kids. Jeremy was sitting on the bench outside and Michael, was also sitting on the bench. Good story so far, right? They talked to no one, yet they sat there everyday ignoring the other's’ presence. Until one day when Michael wore his Pac Man shirt. Hence, the tattoos, symbolizing their friendship. 

 

(Even though Jeremy actually faked it since he was wayyyy to scared to get the tattoo, Michael thinks it’s adorable that he was so frightened so he pretends that he doesn’t know)

 

After that they just started talking-- about everything. Then they started working together in class, and going over to each others houses. He was there for Jeremy through it all. He remembered how Jeremy didn’t come to school for nearly a week after his mother left his father. He remembered having to sneak out of school during recess to see his friend and tell him it would be okay. He was there to help him battle some of the worst years of his life, AKA middle school. Michael helped him, and was still helping him, conquer high school. He remembered when he fell for his best friend in eighth grade. They were in math class, and Jeremy just had this look-- like, he looked at Michael in what he saw was a way he never looked at him before. Then Jeremy smiled after the look and Michael felt something spark, making him realize that not only was he  _ extremely _ gay, but nonetheless it was for his best friend.

 

Michael felt so lucky to be with his new boyfriend. He remembered being jealous of Christine, until she realized she was totally gay for jenna, and Jeremy wasn’t really sharing any feelings with her romantically so it was a mutual breakup. More to the point, Michael was so happy Jeremy felt the same way, because well-- what was to expect? He couldn’t ask without melting down in fear of Jeremy leaving him because he had a mega crush on him.

 

That may also be why his contact in Michael’s phone is “Jer-Bear <3 <3 ;)” . . . yeahhhh he isn’t planning on sharing that with anyone anytime soon.

 

The bell rung, tearing Michael away from his thoughts. “Damnit I was daydreaming!” he cursed under his breath. He adjusted his headphones and grabbed his backpack, and ran out of the classroom, slowing as he got out the door. English was boring, but he didn’t expect almost missing the bell to come from it. Running out of the class he realized that there was no need to panic; lunch was after English. He pulled his headphones over his head and pushed down the hallway. 

 

Opening the door, he went over to his table, which was empty. He took a seat and pulled out a slushie that was half melted in a water bottle. He then proceeded to pull out his sushi that was in a plastic store case. The bell rung just as Jeremy, Jake, Rich, Christine, Jenna, Chloe, and Brooke walked in together. They were all laughing and having a good time. Jeremy nodded to whatever Chloe was telling him, but his eyes were trained on him. Michael felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he waved. Rich nudged Jake, and pointed sneakily over to Michael and the two laughed.

 

“What are you two laughing at?” Jenna asked.

 

“Oh, nothing.” Jake said, taking a seat at the table. Jeremy sat down next to Michael, closer than normal. 

 

“Hey Michael.” Jeremy said, smiling. 

 

“Oh uh-- hey Jer- Uh.. Jeremy.” he said. It was so hard trying to hide the fact that they were in a relationship. Jeremy laughed, patting him on the shoulder. Jake and Rich smirked at them. 

 

“Sooooo, how was everyone’s weekend!?” Christine aasked in her normal, cheerful voice.

 

“Me, Rich, Jeremy and Michael all went to the mall yesterday and we got Jeremy that new sweater he’s wearing. So that was pretty rad.” Jake said.

 

“Uh I just slept.” Jenna said. 

 

“Me and Chloe got frozen yogurt.” Brooke said.

 

“What about you Jeremy?”Christine asked. Michael felt himself tense up.

 

“Oh so yeah as you know I went to the mall and uh me and Michael hung out on Saturday. . . and we’re totallygoingoutnow.” Jeremy rushed the last part so it was inaudible, but Michael wasn’t dumb enough to miss what he said. 

 

“Wait, What?” Jenna asked, raising an eyebrow. Michael felt his stomach tighten as he watched Jeremy’s face turn red. 

 

“Me. And. Michael. May-- or may not-- be dating. . .” Michael felt like some sort of weight fell off his shoulders, and he gave a big sigh. 

 

“WHAT?!” shouted everyone except Rich and Jake, who were snickering on the other side of the table. Christine began to bounce excitedly.

 

“Ohmygosh Ohmygosh!” she said squealing. “Who asked who?” Jeremy put his head on Michael’s shoulder. Michael felt a smile pulling at his face.

 

“Jeremy did.” Michael said smiling. Everyone began to die in excitement. Rich and Jake smiled. 

 

“Why do you all act like you didn’t see this coming? Like, we all knew they were totally gay for eachother.” Rich giggled, leaning against Jake. Michael leaned down, kissing Jeremy. The squeals came in a louder wave. Neighboring tables of “less popular” kids began to look over. 

 

“You guys are still just jealous of our awesome bromance.” Michael laughed, putting an arm around Jeremy. Christine looked like she was gonna blow up. 

 

“Ohmygosh Ohmygosh whyareyouguyssocute?!” She squealed.

 

“Like I said,” Michael shrugged “Awesome bromance.” Jeremy looked up at Michael.

 

“Pfft stop.” Jeremy said, trying to be serious, but all he did was laugh.

 

“Nope.” Michael said, booping Jeremy’s nose. He made a cute little grunting noise, making Michael want to join Christine in her squealing. Chloe and Brooke put their hands down on the table, silencing the squealing from Christine, and now Jenna. 

 

“Okay okay, so like, Rich, you remember when we dared you to put those stickers on their backpacks?” Chloe asked. Michael watched as Jeremy’s face scrunched in unamusement. 

 

“Are you kidding me, t-t-that was sooooo freakin annoying.” Jeremy deadpanned, throwing his hands in the air, nearly hitting Michael. “Did I hit you?!?” He panicked. Michael laughed, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead.

 

“No Jer, I’m fine.”

 

“WHY ARE YOU GUYS LITERALLY SO GAY LIKE, AHHH!” Christine freaked. Jenna grabbed her flailing arms, and pushed them down onto the table, trying to conrtol her girlfriend. 

 

“Calm down there honey.” Jenna soothed. 

 

“But-But.”   
  
“Christine.”

 

“Okayyyy…”

 

“ANYWAYS,” Chloe rolled her eyes. “Rich you like, totally made that dare for yourself, like-- like you knew that they were gonna end up together.” Rich laughed.

“Chlo, I was just fuckin with them, it was totally fun to watch their reactions. . .” Rich looked over to see how pissed off Jeremy was getting. “BUT BUT BUT, Jeremy and Michael you guys are totally chill and I’m hella glad you guys are my friends.” Jeremy waved off Rich.

 

“Richard you are such a kissup.” Jake teased. Rich stood up, now as tall as Jake (While he was sitting)

 

“Jake I swear to god.” Rich grunted. Now Jake was standing, looking down. A smirk rose across his face.

 

“Oh c’mere adorable.” Jake reached down and picked him up, kissing him. 

 

“PUT ME DOWN! YOUR KNEES!” Rich squirmed, freeing himself of Jake’s grip. “You know that’s not good for your knees Jakey.” Rich pouted unhappily.

 

“I’m fineeeeee.” Jake said, sitting back down with Rich, then kissing him. “You worry too much.”

 

“This is so adorable I’m literally gonna explode.” Christine gasped. Jeremy and Michael looked at one another. Michael smirked and kissed Jeremy, he felt Jeremy’s hands begin to run through his hair. The bell rung. Michael and Jeremy pulled apart and said their goodbyes to friends as they headed off to class. Michael looked at Jeremy and smiled, they were the only ones left in the lunchroom. Michael gave Jeremy a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug.

 

“I love you Jer.”

 

“I love you too.” Michael walked away and went off to his classes. They were boring and at one point he left and went to the bathroom and may or may not have smoked a little bit of pot…  Finally the bell rung for school to be dismissed. Michael pulled out his phone from his sweater pocket and decided to text Jeremy. 

 

**Michael to Jer-Bear <3 <3 ;) :**

**Hey wanna hang?**

 

**Jer-Bear <3 <3 ;) to Michael :**

**Right now?**

 

**Michael to Jer-Bear <3 <3 ;) :**

**Yea, y not?**

**Jer-Bear <3 <3 ;) to Michael:**

**Okay, we’ll go to my house, I’ll meet you at your car <3**

 

Michael smiled, putting his phone back in his pocket, and walking out of the school towards his car. Arriving, he was greeted by a navy blue hoodie, with a boy who had curly brown hair. “Hey Jer.” Michael said, still smiling.

 

“Yo, you ready to hang?” he asked. Michael nodded, opening the door and sitting down, starting the car up. Jeremy climbed into the passenger's seat. 

 

“How was school?” Jeremy asked, looking over at Michael. Michael shrugged.

 

“I just slept, it’s almost spring break so teachers are kinda givin up.” Jeremy laughed. 

 

“Yeah that’s true. Ya know it was really weird cause-” Jeremy cut himself off. 

 

“What?”

 

“It uh it was uhm… Just weird cause I wasn’t able to see you.” Michael glanced over at him. He was so totally lying. 

 

“You know you suck at lying, right? You stammer a lot more than normal.” Jeremy frowned. 

 

“It’s nothing.” Michael shrugged. 

 

“I’m not gonna pick at whatever it is, just tell me when you’re ready.” Jeremy nodded and sighed. They pulled up at Jeremy’s house and stepped out of the car. Michael stood at the front door while Jeremy fumbled with his keys to get the door open. They stepped inside. 

 

“So what do you wanna-” Jeremy froze looking upstairs, Michael’s gaze joined as a loud crash could be heard. Then another, and another. 

 

“What the fuck is that?” Michael leaned over, whispering to Jeremy. Jeremy shrugged nervously. Michael could see him start to sweat. “Stay here.” Michael snuck up the steps, Jeremy following him anyways. 

 

“Michael we should call the police.” Michael shook his head. 

 

“Just wait a sec it might be nothing.” The two crept up the stairs until they reached the top. Looking both ways, Michael stood up walking into the room where another crash was heard. It was Jeremy’s bedroom. He pushed open the door to be greeted by a small child who was barely breathing on the ground. He wore scraps of clothing and his brown hair was pushed every way, and he was covered in dirt. 

 

“What the hell?!” Jeremy said, looking over Michael’s shoulder. Michael hushed Jeremy and rushed forward towards the child. He was reething on the floor. 

 

“Hey kid what’s wrong? Can you try taking deep breaths for me? In and out nice and slow.” The small child’s chest heaved, his body slowly scrunching into a ball. Michael picked him up and held him. Jeremy sat on the ground, watching hopelessly. “Deep breaths little guy.” 

 

“Should I call 911 now?!” Jeremy panicked. 

 

“No hold on he’s breathing better now.” Michael watched as the boy’s chest began to slow and calm down, the small figure stopped shaking as much and Michael gently laid him on the floor. The small boy sat up and coughed looking around, with bright blue eyes. 

 

“Je-” he coughed roughly, it was almost as he couldn’t speak. Michael watched as the boy took a deep breath and closed his eyes, continuing to take slow breaths until he opened his mouth again. “Jeremy.” Michael looked over towards Jeremy, confused. 

 

“What the hell, how does he know your name Jer?” 

 

“I don’t know!” he panicked. Michael watched as Jeremy studied the child in panic. “Oh my god…”

 

“What?” The young boy looked at the ground then at Jeremy, Michael’s attention also fell on Jeremy.

 

“Squip?” Jeremy whispered. Michael’s eyes became wide.

 

“H-hello.” the boy coughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: trashyhoneybee
> 
> My other trash Tumblr: asksquip
> 
> cuz o hell yea did i go there.


	6. IMPORTANT PLS READ

OKAY SO,

IM LEAVING IT UP TO YOU GUYS TO GIVE THE SQUIP A HUMAN NAME!!!!! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL, YOURE WELCOME. SO JUST LIKE PUT IT IN THE COMMENTS AND SHIT OR CHAT ME ONE ON ONE ON TUMBLR @ https://trashyhoneybee.tumblr.com/ 

OKAT THATS ALL, NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP WITHIN A DAY OR SO, MAYBE EVEN TODAY IF UR LUCKY. . . ALSO ITS PROBABLY GONNA BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO LIKE SPARE ME IF IT ISNT UP BY TODAY OKAY ILY GUYS AND GIVE BABY SQUIP A NAME !!


	7. Squipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like fluff and confusion and oml I myself got confused writing this because I was like, shit what do I DO AHHHHHHHHHHH WHY DID I GET SO COMPLEX??? ALSO Y DONT U GUYS HATE ME YET??? SO MUCH CONFUSION AHHHH.
> 
> I love you guys, thanks for the love and support. <33

** Jeremy's POV: **   


 

“Is this even happening? Like, wasn’t he in your head?!” Michael panicked. Jeremy threw his hands in the air.

 

“I’m as confused as you!” Jeremy whisper yelled, looking into his bedroom through the cracked door. The boys were so confused on what happened, and they couldn’t just bring The Squip around without being questioned. They were like 6 and had unnaturally blue eyes.

 

“-I thought we got rid of him?!” Michael went on.

 

“Uhm…” Michael’s eyes landed on Jeremy, making Jeremy squint and pull his head back, bracing for some sort of upset yell or whatever.

 

“Explanation. Now.”

 

“So The Squip showed back up a couple of weeks ago… and uh, they’ve just been helping me with homework and passing classes and such, and otherwise quiet and friendly. By the way they’re totally for us. I didn’t wanna say anything to freak you out, since it wasn’t a big deal so-- and what I was gonna tell you e-early was that uh, it was quiet, all day today, which hasn’t happened and now this and- and- and.” Jeremy began freaking out. 

 

“Shhh it’s okay Jer, we just gotta- gotta deal with-- that. Also can I just mention why the  _ hell _ did it come back as a 6 year old boy?” Jeremy shrugged again, rubbing his face in stress.

 

“If I knew, I’d tell you.” Jeremy pushed open the door, taking a deep breath. “Stay here Michael, I just need to talk to it first.” Jeremy closed the door, leaving it open a crack. “Heya Squip.” The Squip was curled up on the floor, looking at it’s hands in interest.

 

“H-hello Jer-er-Jeremy.” The Squip fumbled on its words, like it couldn’t speak properly. 

 

“Heyyy buddy, okay so uh- quick question. Uhm, what the hell are you doing as a kid and not in my brain?” The Squip looked up at Jeremy, and he felt himself get tense. Why was he getting tense, it was just a kid… right?

 

“I-I’m not sure.. I’m also prett-tty sure that I can’t go back either.” His voice was so cute, like he was actually 6 but instead Jeremy remembered all the shit they had done, well he, he wasn’t really a computer anymore. 

 

“Okay, uhm, tell me does this hurt?” 

 

“What does being hurt feel lik- OW.” The Squip looked down at his arm. Jeremy looked at him. 

 

“Well, definitely alive, human and functioning.” Jeremy sighed. “God, I don’t know where you came from, but you smell awful.”

 

“I came from your brain.” The Squip said, sitting up. “And might I add, the human language is a pain to speak, esp..ecially now that I have to r--emember all your dum-b words.”

 

“Wait how can you do that?”

 

“I think I still have part of my super com--puter smartness. I can’t loo-ook anythin-g up though… I can ju-st remember stu--ff…” Jeremy laughed slightly. 

 

“So you’re like actually 6 then?”

 

“I suppose.”

 

“Is it okay if I let Michael come in again?” The Squip nodded.

 

“I would prefer you did, I had to li-st-sten to your babbling for my entire progre-gramming life.” Jeremy glared at The Squip.

 

“Hey Michael, you can come in now!” Jeremy yelled, well he tried to be quiet. He was also slightly hurt by The Squip’s comment. And more to the point, The Squip was just so small and fragile. Michael came in and sat on the floor next to Jeremy, and wrapped his arm around his waist. Jeremy felt his stomach jump with butterflies at the touch of Michael’s hand.

 

“First, I gotta just-” Michael reached over and slapped The Squip. The younger boy held a hand to his cheek and squeaked in pain. 

 

“Michael what the hell!?” he asked looking over at his boyfriend confused. Michael seemed to ignore him however, and his face look emotionlessly at The Squip.

 

“That’s for taking him away from me, if that EVER happens again, I will personally beat the living shit out of you.” Jeremy tapped Michael’s shoulder giving him a confused, upset look.

 

“Michael you can’t just-- you can’t-- When did you get so violent? That isn’t like you, at all.” Jeremy was honestly confused, there was so much going on and he couldn’t keep up. 

 

“I’m sorry, I really am. I was just doing as I saw the path unfold. But the last path I saw, has you… a lot.” Michael sighed and stood up.

 

“I’ll be back.” Jeremy stood up quickly and kissed him on the cheek. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too Jer.” Michael walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

 

“I hate this.”

 

“Hate what?”

 

“Feeling. This sucks.”

 

“Welcome to the world of being alive, not as easy as ya think, is it?” The Squip glared at him. “Anyways, I guess you need a name. I don’t think calling you Squip is really gonna set with people.”

 

“I suppose Squip isn’t that appealing.”

 

“What about Alexander, Alex for short.” The Squip shook his head. “Christopher, Chris for short.” The Squip shook his head again. Jeremy sat in thought. What did The Squip look like. Also why was he so damn picky? He really is just like a kid. “Okay,” Jeremy finally said “How about Jason?” The Squip looked to have pondered for a moment. 

 

“It’s… okay-- I suppose.” Jeremy sighed. He heard his front door open. He pulled out his phone and checked the time, panicking. There was no _ way  _ his dad was home yet.  **3:25 PM** . He heard a slight cough from The Squip. He glanced over and then stood up, walking over to the door and cracking it open. He saw a red sweater flash in the bathroom and he let out a relieved sigh. Jeremy walked back over and sat down by The Squip. 

 

“So, Jason or a different name?”

 

“Jason is fine.”

 

“Okay! Good, we’re making progress in your character building. God this is like building a sim character in real life.”  The Squip   Jason looked at Jeremy. 

 

“Please don’t compare my fake backstory and new name to a video game.” Jason frowned.

 

“Oh yeah, you do kinda need a backstory, don’t ya?” Jeremy sighed. “Maybe Michael can help.”

 

“What about me helping?” Michael said, opening the door with a towel in his hand. Jeremy chuckled. 

 

“Jason needs a backstory. We can’t have him just wandering around, he’ll get questioned and whatnot.” Michael raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Jason?” 

 

“That’s my name.”  The Squip  Jason said, half smiling.

 

“Wait. . . okay nevermind. We can come up with a backstory in a minute, first though, you need a bath kiddo.” Michael said, looking at how small the supercomputer was.

 

“A bath?”   
  


“Jer, do you see how dirty he is? I went out and got him some clothes and ran a bath.” Jeremy looked up at Michael.

 

“Why are you so amazing?” Michael shrugged.

 

“I dunno.” Jeremy stood up and kissed Michael. Jeremy felt Michael slowly pull away. “The kid needs a bath, remember?” Jeremy nodded. “Come with me.” Michael held his hand out, and Jeremy watched as Jason hesitantly accepted. Jeremy followed behind Michael and Jason. His brain just couldn’t comprehend that The Squip, Jason, was all the sudden human? How does that even work? And not only that but now he’s six, and is up to Jeremy’s hip in height. He was like a little ant, he was tinier than Rich! His bathroom was misty and the tub was filled with water and bubbles. New clothes sat out on the edge of the sink, and another bag that was filled with extra clothes. “We’re gonna leave, okay? Just get out of your clothes and laid down in the tub, but keep your head above the water. Just stay in the tub me and Jer will come up to get you out and dressed.” Michael rubbed Jason’s dirty brown hair and left the bathroom, closing the door behind them. “We need to start making fake documents, and like a backstory and shit.”

 

“Wait, we’re keeping him?” Jeremy said surprised. Michael gave him a what the fuck look. 

“Yes we’re keeping him, he’s only a child. What we do, drop him off at an orphanage?! ‘Oh hi, I found this kid in my room and he was a supercomputer inside my buddies brain and tried to take over the world and now he is a six year old.’ Yeah ‘cause that’ll totally fly.” Michael said, walking with Jeremy into his room.

 

“Yeah yeah, alright I see your point.”

 

“Jer,”

 

“Yeah babe?” Michael blushed looking at him.

 

“Firstly, I fucking love when you call me that. Secondly,” Michael leaned in and kissed Jeremy. Jeremy felt Michael’s arms wrap around his waist and pick him up. Jeremy’s legs instinctively wrapped around Michael. It was almost like a scene out of a movie. Until they fell. When they hit the floor they were crying in between kisses from laughter. “Why are we so gay?”

 

“Because we’re cool.” Jeremy giggled. His mind felt empty, in a good way. Plus, his vision was fuzzy from getting worked up over Michael’s kisses. 

 

“Alright now about this backstory..” So then the boys spent twenty minutes, from making fake documents, backstories, and of course checking on Jason to make sure he hadn’t drowned. “Here, Michael, I finished the document so now all we have to do is put some stuff on a birth certificate and stuff.” 

 

“Wait, lemme read it first darling.” 

 

**Jason Michael Heere**

 

Jeremy noticed Michael slowly look up from his laptop, eyes squinting. “Jer did you give this child not only my name for his middle name, but your last name?” Michael gave a confused look.

 

“I happen to like your name, and it fits well. Like, just say it. It works man.”

 

“You’re a fucking nerd.”

 

“Hey, you’re the one dating me.”

 

“Psh, it’s only cause you’re cute.” Michael kissed Jeremy’s cheek and pulled away, Jeremy sat quietly while Michael continued reading the document.

 

**Jason Michael Heere**

 

**Born: August 23, 2011** **Parents: Deceased**

 

**Sex: Male** **Age: 6** **Allergies: ?**

 

**Backstory:**

**Jason lived with his parents over in Ohio, but they died in a car accident due to a drunk driver. His cousin’s father agreed to take custody, as no one else was willing to take the child. He was moved up to New Jersey where the family lives.**

 

“I guess that’s as a good of a backstory we can manage.” Michael said. “Kinda depressing.”

 

“Well I would’ve made him my brother or something but uh, a 6 year old doesn’t just randomly appear.”

 

“Yeah that’s true, speaking of Jason. I guess we should tell him to get dressed.”

 

“You told him to wash right?”

 

“Of course I did Jer! It would be kinda pointless to make him sit in water.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“What?!”

 

“What am I gonna tell my dad??” Jeremy began to freak out. Him and his dad never went like anywhere, or talked to any of their family. 

 

“Here, I’ll put everything up and make another document that says you decided to sign for him when the social service people knocked on the door.”

 

“I fucking love you.” Michael smiled at Jeremy’s compliment.

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

Jeremy walked out of his room down the hall to the bathroom. He lightly tapped on the door. “Hey uh Jason?”

 

“Yeah?” said the soft voice. It wasn’t Keanu Reeves, the child didn’t even look like the actor. Now he was about 4”7 and had hair similar to Jeremy’s, a bit messier though, and his voice was really soft and kind sounding. Though, he still talked like a computer. Jeremy’s mind was racing, there was so much happening within the few short hours he and Michael had arrived at his house. He was glad Michael wanted to hang out today, Jeremy wasn’t sure if he could’ve handled this mess by him- “Jeremy?”

 

“Oh uh-- Sorry, what? Oh right! You washed off and clean and everything like t-that?”

 

“Yes, and stop stuttering.” Jeremy’s eyebrows knitted. ‘And there is the Squip.’ Jeremy thought.

 

“Okay can you get out of the tub and dry off with that towel that’s hanging up?” He heard the water move and small footsteps signaling he had got out of the bathtub.

 

“Okay, now what?”

 

“You see those clothes out on the sink?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you remember how I got dressed before?” Jeremy said awkwardly remembering The Squip, or Jason when he was The Squip could see everything, and could probably use the part of his brain that was still somewhat a computer to figure out how to dress.

 

“Hard to forget. You should really exercise, you look like a marshmallow that lost its fluff.”

 

“Just put the damn clothes on Jason.” Jeremy grumbled. “Come meet me and Michael in my room.” Jeremy walked away from the door and back to his room, sitting on the floor and laying down on Michael. “Kids are difficult.”

 

“So are supercomputers.”

 

“Why did we have to end up with both?”

 

 

 

Jeremy and his father pulled the mattress up the stairs. “Good thing we have that spare.” Jeremy’s father huffed, pushing the mattress into his room.

 

“Yeah, thanks dad.”

 

“Good thing I have that new job, so I can afford to feed three mouths.”

Jason was sitting on Jeremy’s bed, in the oversized sweater Michael bought. Jeremy looked over at him and gave a nervous smile. This was all so weird. The Squip, was all he could see the child as. Even if he looked nothing like he originally did, Jeremy wasn’t sure what to think. This was a  _ thing _ that controlled his life, and now it was a child, who could barely speak when he became a human. And more to the point, how? Jeremy was full of anxiety, and beyond the point of freaking out. “Alrighty, there ya good little buddy. I’ll be downstairs.” His dad said smiling. Jeremy followed Jason’s eyes as he watched his dad leave his room.

 

“He’s even more annoying in person.”

 

“Hey you can’t say that kinda stuff.” Jeremy frowned. 

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because it’s not nice.”

 

“You don’t become chill by being nice Jeremy. Haven’t I taught you anything?”

 

“You’re so cute when you try and sound tough. Your voice is all small and soft sounding.”

 

“At least I don’t sound like a dying horse.” Jason looked Jeremy up and down. “Unlike you.” Jeremy knitted his eyebrows.

 

“Alright, that’s it. You know what we do when young children are bad? We put them in a corner.” Jeremy picked up Jason and put him in the corner of his room. “Now you can keep your nose in this corner until I say otherwise.” 

 

“Excuse-”

 

“No talking either.” Jeremy laughed quietly and walked out of his room and grabbed sheets and pillows from the hallway closet. When he came back, to his surprise, Jason was still in the corner. Jeremy began to make the small bed that sat in the corner of his room next to one of his windows. (His full sized was on the opposite side by the other window.) Once the bed was made, Jeremy turned his attention back to Jason. “You can get out now.”

 

“Wow, you can make a bed.” Jason said, giving a toothy grin. Why were his teeth oddly sharp? No matter, that was the least crazy thing about this whole situation. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Jason shrugged.

“Depends, how do you know if you’re hungry?” he asked. Jeremy thought for a second. How did someone know if they were hungry?

 

“Uhm, is this area,” Jeremy asked, directing his hands by his stomach “Kinda like-- I dunno rumble or feel empty?” Jason looked down at his stomach.

 

“Yeah, I just figured that was normal.”

 

“It’s not, c’mon, let's get you some food.” Him and Jason walked down the steps. Walking into the kitchen, he tried to think of what to give Jason. He grabbed bread and some turkey and cheese and made a sandwich. He slid the plate to Jason. “Eat.”

 

“How?”

 

“Don’t you still have your supercomputer brain, figure it out.”

 

“Human instincts aren’t something I know Jeremy. It’s not like you can just google how to breath.”

 

“Well-- you actually can.” Jason glared at Jeremy.

 

“I will come over there and bite you.”

 

“And I’ll put you in a corner.” Jason growled in his frustration and picked up the sandwich, taking a small bite out of it. Jeremy had turned around to get water, for himself and Jason. When he turned around the sandwich was gone. “What the hell, hungry?” Jason’s face was lit up, oddly happy, an emotion Jeremy didn’t think he would ever see.

 

“That was really good.” he said, and for a second Jeremy thought he was just a normal child, who had just eaten some sugary food. 

 

“Do you want anything else?” Jason tapped his small finger on the table.   
  


“Uhh…”

 

“How about you drink this, and i’ll get you something else.”

 

“How do you drink?”

 

“Just like you eat, but don’t breath because then you’ll choke.” Jason nodded as Jeremy handed him the water. 

 

Jeremy put some mixed fruit down in front of Jason while he was still drinking water. “Eat that when you’re done.” Jeremy pulled out the chair next to Jason and pulled out his phone.

 

**Two new text messages**

 

He unlocked his phone

 

**Player2 <3 to Player1:**

**Hey Jer**

 

**Player2 <3 to Player1:**

**How’s the little one?**

 

**Player1 to Player2 <3:**

**I gave him a sandwich, and he ate it in like ten seconds.**

 

**Player2 <3 to Player1:**

**Omg, that’s funny. I’m gonna guess he was hungry?**

**  
** **Player1 to Player2 <3:**

**Yeah, is it weird that I keep forgetting he was a god awful computer in my head? He just, idk. Sometimes it’s like he is just a sweet little kid, but then he opens his mouth and just is, well like The Squip again, but small.**

 

**Player2 <3 to Player1:**

**No Jer, that’s probably what you should be feeling. It was a lot for me to take in I can only imagine how hard it is for you.**

 

**Player1 to Player2 <3:**

**Omg I fucking love you.**

 

**Player2 <3 to Player1:**

**;) I love you too <33**

 

Jeremy felt a slight tug on his sleeve. “Jeremy.” said the soft voice next to him.

 

**Player1 to Player2 <3:**

**I gotta go babe, the munchkin needs me.**

 

**Player2 <3 to Player1:**

**Okay! I love you, text me whenever <3**

 

Jeremy put his phone away. “Yeah?”

 

“Where is the bathroom?” 

 

“There is one right down that hall,” Jeremy said pointing forward from his seat “And the only other one is the one you were in earlier, you don’t need to worry about my dad’s.” Jason nodded and got up, hopping down from the chair and walking awkwardly down the hall.

 

**Player1 to Player2 <3:**

**I just realized Jason looks like a newborn baby deer, trying to walk.**

 

**Player2 <3 to Player1:**

**Of course you would bring animals into this u furry.**

 

Jeremy’s eyebrows knitted. “ _ Asshole. _ ” he murmured to himself. He heard small footsteps, and turned to see Jason walking down the hallway.

 

“It’s 7:30 PM, you need to eat.”  

 

“You can’t boss me around anymore small one.” Jeremy laughed, rubbing the top of Jason’s head. His hair was surprisingly soft. Jason ducked out from under his hand. 

 

“I still have one purpose, and that is to improve you.”

 

“Nope, your new purpose is to be a normal child.”

 

“That will never happen. Ever.”

 

“Well, I guess this is never.” Jeremy got out of his chair, but felt a small hand grab his wrist.

 

“Jeremy.”

 

“What?”

“Please eat.” Jeremy sighed, and walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a package of ramen and cooked it. While it was cooking, he listened to Jason and his dad chatting in the other room. 

 

“This has been one hell of a day, I can’t even imagine what school is gonn- SHIT!”

 

“Young man did I hear a curse word?”

 

“Uhhh no.”

 

“Oh.”

 

**Player1 to Player2 <3:**

**Dude.**

 

The microwave went off, Jeremy put his phone down on the countertop and grabbed his noodles, when he turned to grab his phone, it was gone. He saw a flash of purple and tiny footsteps heading back to the living room where his dad and Jason.. Was. “JASON!”

 

“Yeah!?” 

 

“Get in here!” Jason had his hood up and a smirk across his face.

 

“Yes Jeremy?”

 

“Give me my phone, I have to-”   
  
“Text your boyfriend?” Jeremy sighed.

 

“Yea, it’s important though, it’s about you and tomorrow.” Jason frowned.

 

“What’s tomorrow?”

 

“I can’t leave you here, but I have school.”   
  


“Why not, I’m perfectly capable-”

 

“No, you aren’t. Too many risks Jason, can I have my phone now?”

 

“I dunno, can you?” Jason asked, smirk reappearing across his face.

 

“Yes.” Jason frowned again and handed Jeremy his phone back. “Thanks.”

 

**Player1 to Player2 <3:**

**Hi Michael.**

 

**Player2 <3 to Player1:**

**Uhm, Jer?**

 

Jeremy sighed.

 

**Player1 to Player2 <3:**

**Jason took my phone. Anyways, are you up for skipping tomorrow and coming over to watch Jason with me?**

 

**Player2 <3 to Player1:**

**Hell yes! I’ll be over at eight.**

 

**Player1 to Player2 <3:**

**You are literally the best thing that’s ever happened to me.**

 

**Player2 <3 to Player1:**

**Awwww stop ur gonna make me blush**

 

Jeremy slid his phone into his new sweater, which smelled strongly of Michael. “Jeremy, you still need to eat.” Jason demanded.

 

“Alright alright, I’m goin, bossy.” Jeremy sat down and ate his noodles, they were kinda cold but he didn’t feel like getting nagged for not eating them. Once finished, he put his bowl in the sink and walked upstairs to his room, followed by a small Jason. Jeremy crawled into his bed and pushed his face into his pillow.

  
“Jeremy?”

 

“What?”

 

“Thank you.” Jeremy sat up and turned to see Jason bundle into his oversized purple hoodie. He was looking at his fingers and just sorta playing around with them.

“For what..?” 

 

“You could’ve easily killed me, or had be arrested, or something worse, but instead you and Michael have been, kind. Even after what I did to you….”

 

“It’s nothing really.”

 

“I’d say it’s more than nothing Jeremy.” Jeremy shrugged tiredly.

 

“Ya know if we’re saying stuff, it’s totally weird to have the computer in your head turn into a kid.” Jason laughed.

 

“Believe me, it’s weird for me as well. Do you think I’ll ever go back..?”

 

“In my head?”

 

“Preferably, I’m pretty use to it, but like-- do you think I’ll go back to being a computer in general?”

 

“I dunno.”

 

“I feel different. It’s like, something in my thought process has changed, but that is probably due to the fact that I am now a living, breathing object and no longer a pill.”

 

“I would guess so, t-that’s kinda a jump.”

 

“Stop-- sorry, force of habit.”

 

“It’s chill.” Jeremy sighed, getting up and leaving the room, going to the bathroom and getting into Pajamas. “You should probably get into the Pj’s Michael got you, so you’ll be comfy when you sleep.”

 

Jason nodded, sliding off his bed and yawning sleepily. Jason walked back into the room in his Pj’s which were pretty plain. “I left the other clothes in the bathroom, I was unsure of what to do with them. 

 

“How would you feel if Rich and Jake stopped by tomorrow?” Jeremy watched Jason freeze as he was climbing onto his bed. 

 

“You didn’t invite them.. Did you?”

 

“Why, are you scared of them?”

 

“If I’m honest, yeah kind of. Rich’s Squip was rough on him, they were cool to talk to and all but, he treated Rich trashier than I treated you.”

 

“Damn.”   
  


“I think he’ll freak.”

 

“There’s only one way to find out.”

 

“Wait no, Jeremy..!”

 

**Player1 is online in The Cool Losers**

 

**Player1 to Group:**

**Hey, Rich and Jake are you guys up to swing by my house after school, me and Michael also aren’t gonna be at school, if he hasn’t already said it.**

 

**Player2 <3 to Group:**

**I did not. HEY GUYS I’M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL TOMORROW.**

 

**aRsonist to Group:**

**To hell with it, sure.**

 

**JakeyD :P to Group:**

**I’m up for it since Rich is.**

 

**Player1 to Group:**

**Alright cool, see you guys later. Goodnight!**

 

**Player2 <3 to Group:**

**Night Jer <3**

 

**aRsonist to Group:**

**Night, Tall-Ass**

 

**JakeyD :P to Group:**

**Night homeslice.**

 

“Hey Jaso-” Jeremy looked over to see tiny Jason curled up, sleeping peacefully. Jeremy chuckled quietly. He quietly slide of his bed and walked over to Jason, picking him up and putting him underneath the covers. He pulled the covers over him and smiled. “Oh, how the tables have turned.” Laughed Jeremy, as he turned on the fan and the light off. Sliding under his own covers, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr:  
> trashyhoneybee
> 
> asksquip


	8. Bandaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHhhhhh im sorry its been two weeks i feel awful, i just havent really thought about writing so this chapter is freakin long as heck. Also thank you guys for all the support and nice comments. ALSO i wont be able to update for a week my ass is getting dragged to the beach. so just like feel free to hit me up on tumblr. you can give suggestions for the story, or anything at all really!
> 
> IF you ever want to chat about this or anything. my tumblr is trashyhoneybee
> 
> URL: https://trashyhoneybee.tumblr.com/
> 
> thank you once more, for everything. it means a lot.

Jason didn’t really know what time it was when he woke up. He couldn’t really see anything, and the room was still really dark, and he could hear the soft snoring of Jeremy in the corner of the room. The only thing he could see, however, was a dim glow coming from behind the curtain. Jason sat up and scooted towards the window, pushing it away and seeing the moon shining brightly.

 

It was beautiful. The moon, the stars, the constellations. Everything. Jason was in awe. He frowned. He couldn’t see much from this small window, even standing on his bed, he could just barely peek out it. Jason had an idea, a way where he could see the stars. Climbing out of bed, he wobbled to the door, nearly falling from forgetting how to walk. He stopped, catching his balance, then kept moving. He quietly opened Jeremy’s door, and then tiptoed down the stairs to the front door. Well, it might have been the front door, Jason wasn’t sure.

 

Opening the door, he smiled as he was correct. He could really see the stars now, he walked out, leaving the front door open just a crack. He laid down in the front lawn, and looked up at the night sky. It was fairly cloudy, and the clouds themselves were really dark, but everywhere there wasn’t was endless stars. Jason let out a small giggle as he mapped through stars. There was a few drops coming from the clouds. It felt weird, but Jason kinda liked it. 

 

The rain began to fall a little harder by the second. Jason didn’t budge, instead he just squinted up, still admiring the stars and the moon. Soon enough, it was pouring. Of course Jason just squinted and continued to stargaze until the clouds covered the sky completely. Lightning struck nearby. Jason felt himself starting to shiver.

 

Another bolt of lightning, illuminating the sky. The ground shook from the thunder. Jason was unsure why he couldn’t get up. He felt sick, horribly so. Was this what being sick felt like? He didn’t know, he didn’t understand. Why was this so hard? He heard some sort of yelling coming from in the house.

 

When did he curl into a ball?

 

He heard the front door open. “Oh my gosh!” It was Jeremy. Jason wanted to stand up, but he still couldn’t. “Jason, Jason stand up, what the hell are you doing outside in a thunderstorm?!” Jason still couldn’t move, and the sickness was only getting worse. Jeremy sighed, and ran over to his small figure, picking him up and carrying him back inside. “God.”

 

Jeremy carried him all the way upstairs into the bathroom, removing his soaked clothes and putting him back into his purple sweater and black sweatpants. He carried him all the way back to bed and tucked him in. But the light was still on. And Jeremy was staring at him, with a weird concerned look. “Why are you staring at me?”

 

“I don’t know, why did you lay in the grass and not move in the  _ middle _ of a thunderstorm?” he asked, voice raising, and cracking slightly.

 

“I was originally watching the stars, they were really pretty and I couldn’t see them from the window.”

 

“So you went outside?!”   
  


“Yes. Then the thunder started and I couldn’t move, I felt  _ sick _ is what I want to call it.”

 

“Was it hard to breath?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’re afraid of thunder?”

 

“I don’t know.” Just then thunder rumbled outside, and instinctively Jason ducked under his blanket, shaking. 

 

“Oh my god you are. Okay, hey it’s alright man, it’s just noise.”

 

“You aren’t calming my nerves.” he whimpered underneath the covers.

 

“Oh--” All of the sudden he felt arms around him, holding him. “It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“I hate existing in this form.” he shuddered.

 

“I know, it’s okay though, everything is gonna be okay.” Another boom of thunder clapped outside, only growing progressively louder with each bolt of lightning. Jason was shaking again, and it was harder to breath. “Shhhh.” Jeremy soothed. He pulled Jason into his lap and went underneath the blanket, holding him and rocking him quietly. Jason wasn’t thinking about anything else but how-- nice, it felt to just be.. Held. 

 

The two stayed like that for the rest of the night, Jason didn’t know when, but at some point he had fallen asleep in Jeremy’s arms. When Jason awoke for a second time, it was still raining, but the thunder had vanished and left the patter of water on the roof. Jason felt larger arms around him, they felt weak. It was Jeremy. What the hell was Jeremy in bed holding him-- oh wait. Jason sighed. He felt the arms vanish and heard the slightest yawn from Jeremy as he stretched. Jason poked his head out of the covers to see Jeremy’s hair messy. “Hey bud, how ya feelin?” he asked, stretching again.

 

“I-” Jason shrugged. “I am unsure.”

 

“You don’t have to talk all serious-like.” Jason gave another shrug. Jeremy slid off Jason’s bed and checked the time. “Shit, Michael will be here in like ten minutes.”

 

“So?”

 

“So I need to go shower, and you need to brush that hair of yours and we both need to eat. Actually- Michael just texted and said he was picking up breakfast, so we have a little time.”

 

“Go shower then, why are you just standing there?”

 

“Right.” Jeremy walked out of the room. Jason looked around. The room was a mess. No, it was more than that, a mess is being nice about it. Jason gave an annoyed sigh. He hated that Jeremy couldn’t manage to keep his room clean when he was in his head, and he still can’t. But now, oh now he is alive, and he can fix it. 

 

Jason began picking the dirty clothes up, putting them in the hamper, made both beds, cleaned the tv area, and Jeremy’s desk, threw out the trash and started Jeremy’s laundry, and the clothes Jason had worn last night. He also managed to do all this, before Jeremy got out of the shower. Jeremy takes like thirty minute showers average, if Jason did his math correctly.

 

A knock at the door. Jason hopped down the steps, and opened the door slightly, peeking up to see a red sweater. Michael. Michael looked down at Jason. “Heya kiddo. Mind letting me in?” Jason nodded and stepped away from the door. “How are you?”

 

“I’m okay. How are you?” he asked, looking up at the older boy. 

 

“I’m good. You hungry?”

 

“Uhm. Yes? I’m still trying to decipher what feelings are what.”

 

“Don’t sweat it man.” Michael walked over to one of cupboards and opened it and grabbed plates. “Hey, where’s Jer?”

 

“Taking forever in the shower, like normal.”

 

“You can say that again.” Laughed Michael. Michael opened the box that he had set on the table. Opening it, he put a few weird things on the plates. “Here, try that.”

 

Jason stared at the round things on his plate. “What are these?”   
  


“Donuts, they’re good.” Michael said, taking a bite out of his own. Jason picked it up and took a nervous bite out of it. The taste was rather enjoyable, so he continued eating. “So you like them?” Michael asked, finishing his donut.

 

“Ye- Yeah.” he remembered that Jeremy said to stop talking so “Serious” What did that even mean? Being more chill? That didn’t seem right, well maybe. He just had to use dumb talk instead of real english, that was all. 

 

“That’s good. Help yourself to more if you want. I think I bought too many anyways…”

 

“Alright.” Jason grabbed another donut and nibbled it.

 

“So, how you liking being alive?” Jason looked up and squinted at Michael.

 

“You’re kidding, right?”

 

“Pfft!” Michael began laughing. “Yes, and no? Like, what do you think?”

 

“It’s horrible, I’d rather die.” Michael’s eyes widened.   
  
“Let’s not though, alright? Death is permanent and you’re a little young-”

 

“I was a computer before this, remember? We don’t even know how I got here.”

 

“The least you can do is enjoy it. Here, I know. We can go out to a park, or teach you video games!” Michael’s eyes gleamed in excitement.

 

“I supp- guess I wouldn’t mind learning how to… what do you even call this?” Jason gestured to the space around them, his hoodie sleeves flailing. 

 

“Life?”

 

“I don’t know. Is that what you call this?”

 

“Yeah.” Jason heard footsteps upstairs, and assumed Jeremy would be coming down. He was right, Jeremy walked down the steps in jeans and his blue and charcoal hoodie.

“Hey Michael!” he said, smiling. Some of his damp hair clung around his face, he pushed it off and walked over, kissing Michael.

 

“Hey Jer, I brought breakfast.”

 

“Thanks babe.” The two hugged and sat down at the table with Jason. “Oh, uh, Jason?”

 

“What?”

 

“Did you clean my room?”   
  


“Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Jeremy if I’m going to be living with you, I am  _ not  _ going to be in  _ that _ filth.” Jeremy frowned.

 

“It wasn’t that bad…” Jason raised an eyebrow, looking up at him.

 

“You know it was.”  Jeremy sighed. “Exactly.” Jason scooted out of the chair he sat in, and out his plate in the sink, turned the water on, washed the plate, put it in the dishwasher and went upstairs.

 

“Hey, where ya goin?” asked Michael, confused. Jason ignored the question and walked into the room, and sat on his bed. He could hear the rain pattering harder than earlier on the roof. He laid back and sighed. Being a human sucks. He closed his eyes, and hoped to not wake as a child, but a computer. 

 

Footsteps.

 

Jason growled in annoyance and turned around on his stomach, burying his face into his pillow. He heard the door creak open, and knew it was Michael and Jeremy. Who else could it be. “Who’s ready to play some video games?” Michael asked. Jason didn’t move. He most certainly did  _ not _ want to play video games. He wanted to be a super computer, and unless the game could make him what he was, he did not care.

 

“Jason.” Jeremy said.

 

“What?” mumbled Jason through the pillow.

“Get up.” Jason huffed into the pillow and sat up. 

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Why are you being moody all the sudden?” Jason frowned.

 

“I’m unenjoying the uselessness of being a human, your lives are so pitiful and boring. I wish to be a Squip again, but I am unsure how to.” Jeremy’s eyes widened, his expression showed he wasn’t expecting something so-- deep? Was that deep? Jason shrugged internally.

 

“Uh.”   
  
“Look, Jason, life sucks, that’s just the way things are. I know this probably immensely worse than being a supercomputer, but-- you just gotta… enjoy it. And besides who knows, maybe you’ll just turn back one day, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t make the most of it, because otherwise you’re just gonna be miserable till then.” Michael added. At least he could give better advice than Jeremy, something else he would have to fix. Jason shrugged.

 

“I suppose.” Michael smiled.

 

“Now, how about those video games..?”

 

“Sure.” Jeremy was smiling now too.

 

“Alrighty, what should we start him off with first?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Apocalypse of the Damned?”

 

“Too hard.”

 

“Legend of Zelda?”

 

“Nah.”   
  


“Pac Man?”

 

“Hell. Yes.”

 

“Alright come here, so you see these buttons?” Jason nodded at Jeremy. “Okay all you have to do is use this, and these to play. This makes you move.” Jason held the small controller and nodded. “Just hit start.”

 

“It’s okay if you die the first few seconds, it takes awhile to get it.” Jason nodded, hitting the start button. And he played, and played, and played. Jeremy was in Michael’s lap; both in awe that Jason was on the eighth level, and it was still his first time. He just saw the outcomes and patterns of things. Jeremy’s jaw dropped.

 

“What the hell?!”

 

“Dude, you-- yo.” All Jason did was smirk, focusing on the game. It didn’t take long for Jason to pass the high score Michael had set on the game.

 

“Jason holy shit you’re like, a champion!” Jeremy laughed, then frowned. “Wow I just got my ass handed to me by a six year old.”

 

“Hey, he beat my high score.” Michael laughed, folding his arms across his chest, pushing his glasses up in the process.

 

“I’m-- I  _ was _ a computer. I can figure out a simple algorithm.” Jason said, smirking. After a while however, Jason grew bored. Like, increasingly so. He ran into one of the ghosts, ending the game. 

 

“Wha-- You jus-st WhY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!” Jeremy flipped.

 

“I dunno, I got bored. “ Jason shrugged, getting up.

 

“Where ya goin though?”

 

“I dunno.” Jason heard the rain outside had stopped. He stumbled down the steps, and opened the door. Walking outside, a cool gust of wind hit his face, and moisture that still lingered it the air. 

 

“Jason-- HEY WAIT UP!” Jeremy yelled from inside. Jason ignored the yelling and stepped into the grass, it went in between his toes and his feet. And now his feet were wet, it felt unpleasant to say the least, but nonetheless he continued walking through the grass. He heard Jeremy leave the house. Then Michael, they caught up to him rather fast.  “Never-- do that. Again!” Jeremy huffed in between breaths. Jason simply shrugged as he kept walking through the grass, until he reached the sidewalk.

 

“So uh, where do you think you’re goin?” Michael asked, hands in his pockets.

 

“Away.” 

 

“And to where might that be?”   
  


“I dunno yet.” Jason said, picking up the pace. The ground hurt his feet terribly and he was growing tired, but he didn’t want to seem weak to just give up and go back. No. He was strong and could push past this. 

 

The three had gotten about two blocks away from the house, and Jason’s plan was to keep going, he didn’t know where, but he just need to explore. That was, until, Michael picked him up and put him on his shoulders, turning around and walking back towards the house. Jason frowned.

 

“But-”

 

“Nope, we aren’t going any farther, you aren’t wearing shoes and it’s supposed to start thunderstorming soon.” Michael interjected. Jeremy nodded in agreement. 

 

“Yeah, plus I’m pretty sure it’s starting to rain.” Jeremy said. Jason shivered at the thought of hearing more thunder. It was so loud and scary and  it made his circuits overload  it also just put him into panic. He held onto Michael, putting his head on top of his. Jeremy and Michael were also holding hands. Jason was nearly sure that old wrinkly lady and her two friends thought they were a family, such as Jeremy and Michael being his parents. Jason made a face at his thought.

 

It was just the way they looked, almost like they wanted to say something since the boys definitely look way to young to have a child in the first place, of course they walked away quite fast when Jason gave them a toothy grin, unnormally blue eyes flashing at them. 

 

Finally they made it back home. Michael crouched next to the steps and Jason slid off his shoulders onto the stairs. Jason yawned. He felt tired again, really tired. Curse this tiny, fragile body and it’s inability to handle a simple walk! Jason thought.

 

“Hey so who wants some lunch?” Jeremy asked.

“Oh? Shit it’s already 12?”

 

“Yeah.” Jeremy laughed.

 

“Here, I’ll make some food, why don’t you go put some TV on for him? Like a good action or horror movie.” Michael smiled, heading into the kitchen.

 

“Are you crazy?! That’ll like-- give him freakin nightmares!”

 

“Well, he’ll get bored otherwise. It’ll be okay Jer.” Michael kissed his cheek. Jeremy frowned but nodded.

 

“Alright Jason, c’mon.” Jeremy held out his hand. Jason looked up at him, glaring.    
  
“I’m fully functional on getting there  _ without _ your hand.”

 

“Oh would’ya just--” Jeremy grabbed his hand, of course it was really weak and Jason could’ve easily slipped out of it, he just pushed away those thoughts and held Jeremy’s hand back, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. Jason sat on the couch grumply. Jeremy sighed and scrolled through the movies on the TV until coming across one. 

 

“What is this?” Jason asked as the movie started. It seemed boring, opening with a job interview.

 

“It’s called would you rather, it kicks up a bit later, just be patient.” Jeremy said, tucking his legs underneath himself. The movie was relatively boring, and Jason felt his eyes growing heavy until of course, Michael came in with some food.

 

“Grilled Cheese anyone?” Michael asked walking into the living room with three plates well balanced in his arms. Jeremy smiled.

 

“Oooooo I do love your grilled cheese.” Jeremy laughed. Michael giggled.    
  
“Shush, eat your food.” he handed Jason his plate, it was kind of hot at the bottom and he let out a small squeal from surprise due to the new heat placed on his hands. In an instant Michael swooped the plate out of his hands and at this point was looking at them. “Are you okay?” Michael asked worriedly. Jeremy was also giving a concerned mom look. 

 

“I’m fine, it just frightened me.” he reached out his small hands, which were then consumed by the sleeves of his sweater. Michael nodded, and handed him the plate back. This time he wasn’t shocked with heat, though it was still hot. He stared at the bread, it definitely wasn’t the sandwich he had eaten but it did smell good.

 

“Just take a bite Jason, it’s good.” Jeremy smiled at him.

 

“Mmmm okay..” Jason nibbled a small bite. Jeremy was right, for once. He finished his food as the movie progressed. Michael took his plate away when he was done and put a blanket over him. The blanket was appreciated because Jason was freezing. It wasn’t long until Jason’s eyes grew heavy again. Some guy got shot in the movie, making him laugh sleepily.

 

“He’s falling asleep.” Jeremy whispered to Michael. Jason would’ve protested, except for the fact that now he was fast asleep curled up in between Jeremy and Michael. 

 

What felt like a few moments later; Jason awoke to yelling. He assumed it had been a few hours as the yelling was coming from a familiar voice. Richard. Jason sat up slowly, his chin resting on the back of the couch towards the group of four circled in the dining room. Suddenly the four pairs of eyes laid on him. Jason blinked. The others blinked back.

 

“I’M GONNA KILL HIM!” Rich yelled. 

 

“Whoa, hey-- Rich!” Jake grabbed his collar.

 

“But-” 

 

“Shhh, look, he’s just a child you see?” Jake said, hand extended towards him. Jason stood up, folding the blanket and placing it down neatly. He walked over and sat at the table. 

 

“Hey kiddo, how’d you sleep?” Michael asked, on the far left side of the table. Jason shrugged.

 

“Fine.” 

 

“Why is he, I’m confused he was a computer, right?” Jake asked, holding down Rich, who was starting to calm down.

 

“If we knew, we’d tell you.” Jeremy laughed sadly.

 

“You think I like this? I hate just as much as the rest of you, but to my disadvantage I’m stuck like this. Also, if I may point out, I seem to age faster than a normal child.” Everyone froze.

 

“What?” Jeremy said, slowly turning his attention to Jason.

 

“You heard me, I was six when I became this,” he said with disgust, gesturing to himself. “But I noticed I’m at least six and a half, it has only been a day however.”

 

“So you like-- age half a year in a day..?” Michael asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“That’s slightly awesome and terrifying at the same time. You’re gonna die like…”

 

“Jeremy!” Michael yelled.  At this point Rich was sunk back in his chair, studying Jason.

 

“I don’t get it, why are you all just trusting him, I mean not to be the bitch here or anything but the thing like almost took over the entire human race!”

 

“Babe it’s just a kid, I mean honestly, it’s in our realm now, can’t do much but nap.” Jake said, side hugging Rich. Jason nodded.

 

“Sleep does occur quite a lot for me, yes. Look,  _ Rich _ , I don’t like this any more than you, but to our disadvantage there is not much we can do about that. So, we must move past our quarrel and settle it for now, you can be pissed at me later for all I give a damn, but for now we should set our differences aside.”

 

“ANDDDDD in the corner you go!” Michael said, picking up Jason from his seat and placing him in a corner.

 

“But-”   
  
“No talking or you can stand there longer.” Jeremy added.

 

“No cursing young man you are too young for such bad language.” Michael said, sitting down next to Jeremy.

 

“You guys are literally like-- parents bro.” Jake laughed. Rich began laughing too.

 

“Okay, totally worth the ass becoming human just to see him get put in a corner!” Jason frowned. He hated the corner, he wanted to kill every damn corner there was. And sucks to be Michael and Jeremy because they can’t hear what he thinks. God, he wished he could shock Jeremy right now. Just a little  _ zap _ and his day would brighten up.

 

“So I guess you just watch him for now then yeah?” Jake asked.

 

“Yeah, he’s gonna start kindergarten next week and he probably won't be there long since he remembers like everything from being a super computer. Besides, it might be good for me to watch after such a child, no one else could handle him.” Jeremy laughed.

 

“HEY I’M RIGHT HERE!” Jason turned around and pouted.

 

“Corner!” Michael yelled.

 

“Another three minutes young man, and to think you were just about to be let out.” Jeremy tsked.

 

Jason huffed and turned back into the corner. His legs were tired and he was just tired in general. And also kinda hungry. And realllyyyyy pissed off that Jeremy and Michael, basically were his parents and he was in no means, a fan. Jason wasn’t sure what happened for those next three minutes. He fell asleep until he barely heard a “come out of the corner” which he did. Then fell. And sniffled because OW WHAT THE HELL FALLING FUCKING HURTS.

 

“Aw c’mere bud.” Michael said, picking up Jason. There were tears in his eyes, none had fallen, and all he felt is what one would call, embarrassment. He, the mightiest super computer, was a six year old crying because he fell. “Shhhh It’s okay bud, we’ll give you a bandaid.” Jason hadn’t realized the red stuff coming out of his left knee.

 

“Geez kiddo, took a tumble, didn’t ya?” Jake asked, still sitting at the table. Jason was sitting on the table by him. Jake gave a faint smile.

 

“When did you suddenly become good with kids?!” Rich asked, very confused. 

 

“I dunno, I like kids though. They are real cute and ahh I love them, they’re our future!” Jake said, smiling.

 

“God you’re adorable.” Rich stood and kissed Jake’s cheek.

 

Suddenly, Jason was being carried to the couch by Michael. He was laid down and Michael put the movie back on from earlier and tucked him in underneath the blanket. He kissed his forehead, and as much as Jason wanted to yell at him, he really appreciated how nice Michael was to him. 

 

About an hour later, as the movie was ending, Jake and Rich came over to the couch and said goodbye.

 

“Hang in there kiddo, call uncle Jakey if you ever need anything.”   
  
“See ya ‘round kid.”

 

“Bye Jake, see ya Rich.”

 

“Don’t sweat it man, if you ever need help, I got ya!” Jake said, Jason could practically here the smile in his voice. The door opened, and then closed.

 

“Is he asleep yet Jer?” Michael asked from what seemed like a distance.

 

“Not really.”   
  


“Why?” Jason asked, sitting up, face scrunching in pain when he moved his knee.

 

“Just wondering bud.” Jason nodded and laid back on the pillow. Jeremy and Michael walked back over and sat on the couch, in between him once more, just how it was before he was awaken from his nap. 

 

“What time is your dad getting home?” 

 

“In like, an hour.”

 

“Another horror movie then?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Jason?” Jason looked over at Michael.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Do you wanna watch another movie?”   
  


“I suppose.”

 

“Okay then.” Michael smiled and put on another movie. Jason didn’t really catch the title or anything of the sort. The TV was growing blurry and everything was going dark as Jason felt his eyes slowly shut once more. He fell asleep within twenty minutes of the movie starting.

 

Jason awoke, for like, the fifth time in this damn story. He is a sleepy child, leave baby Squip alone.

 

Jeremy’s father was on the couch now as well. The three older people had plates with noodles and red stuff. Kinda similar to the blood that was from his cut. He sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in his knee, and rubbing his eyes with his sweater.

 

“Welcome back to the world.” Jeremy said, eating some of the food with a fork.    
  
“Hey there Jason!” Mr. Heere said. Jason grimaced at that older man’s voice. He wasn’t a fan of Jeremy’s dad, the man could barely wear pants.

 

“Hey Jason, you want some spaghetti?” 

 

“Is that the stuff you’re eating?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Mmmm-- I suppose.”

 

Michael walked into the kitchen, a few moments later walking out with a small plate and handing it to him. “There ya go.” he said, plopping down on the couch once more. Jason ate the noodles, they were rather good. He finished his plate, which was quickly taken from him by Michael. They finished watching the movie, which had a gory finish to it, and a horrible ending. It was too predictable. 

 

“Hey, I gotta go home.” Jeremy frowned.

 

“Do you really?”

 

“Yes Jer. I love you.” he said, kissing him on the lips. Jason stood next to the stairs waiting to say goodbye to Michael. He watched the two boys kiss for what felt like an eternity. His hard work paid off in the end, he felt a sense of pride for helping Jeremy be happy. Deep down he did care about Jeremy. He would never tell him, however, it was for the best. He was glad to see how happier Jeremy was now that Michael and him were finally where they were supposed to be.

 

They pulled apart, Michael looked over at him. “C’mere.” he said, extending his arms, and bending down. Jason was hesitant, a hug was way out of his comfort, but he didn’t want to hurt Michael’s feelings. But why was that? he asked himself as he wrapped his small arms around Michael, hugging him. He felt a kiss on the top of his head. 

 

“Bye kiddo, Bye Jer.” he said, kissing Jeremy once more, then leaving. Jeremy smiled. Jason stood there confused. Did he really just… accept that? His body shook.

 

“You good?” 

 

“Uhm, yeah. I’m tired.”

 

“You’ve slept like, all day though.”

 

“I guess becoming a child really takes a toll on a computer.” he chuckled slightly. 

 

“That’s true. Well, let's go, I’m pretty beat too.” the two boys walked upstairs. Jason crawled into his bed, Jeremy went into the bathroom. When he came into his room, we was in a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants. He turned off the light and crawled into his bed. He flicked on a lamp that was on his bed table. “Hey.”

 

“what?” Jason mumbled, already half asleep.

 

“Don’t wander outside tonight okay, and if you want to, could you at least wake me up?” Jason let out a small tired laugh.

 

“Yeah okay.”

 

“Night Jason.”

 

“Goodnight Jeremy.” Jeremy clicked the light off. Jason slid deeper under his blankets, facing the wall, curled up in a ball. He fell asleep almost immediatly. 

  
  


 


	9. Well?

Yall want a new chapter tonight?

 

Lemme know and maybe I'll put it up...


	10. Maybe the world isn't such a bad place...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason starts school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. im sorry. its been like two months with nothing. i havent written and im sorry. im goin through a lotta stuff and i had band camp which basically killed me. but i think, imma try at least, to start getting on track again with updates. so, i apologize and i hope to all those who waited oh so patiently, i hope that this chapter meets someones standard. love you guys <3
> 
> Ps.
> 
> ITS THE NEXT NIGHT YALL GOT PRANKED... just kidding i was up all night have anxiety attacks so like, i couldnt manage to finish my last sentence. 
> 
> Pps. GO READ THE FREAKIN CHAPTER.
> 
> Ppps. if you got this far and aren't completely done with me i love you forever

“Who’s ready for the first day of school?” Jeremy asked excitedly as he made his lunch. Jason grumbled and gave an annoyed smile as he ate the bland cereal that was in front of him.

 

“What grade is it again?”

 

“Well since we found out that you age half a year every week.. Uhhh it’s third grade.”

 

“What do you learn in third grade?”

 

“Basic stuff mostly. Simple math like addition, subtraction, multiplication, maybe divison. Reading and writing skills, easy stuff really.”

 

“So why am I going? I was a supercomputer I know all that and more. That was like blinking for me, it happened naturally.”

 

“Because I can’t watch you, I still have to go to high school.” Jeremy frowned.

 

“So why don’t I just come to high school with you. I’m smarter than all the teachers there combined. I might as well teach at a college. My knowledge surpasses every human on this planet.”

 

“No. That’s not how that works.”

 

“But-”

 

“No, Jason. That’s final.” Jason frowned. He thought he remembered something about being able to skip grades. Maybe the principle at his kid school knew. “Alrighty off ya go, you remember where the-”

 

“Yes, bye Jeremy.” Jason scooted off the chair and grabbed the black backpack on the table and headed out the door. He stood at the bus stop; there were two kids chatting quietly and glancing over and Jason, a lot. A bit too much if you asked him, but he ignored it.

 

These were nothing but a bunch of dumb, motorless, walking pieces of drool and stench. Jason thought it was better if he ignored them and moved on with his life, the quicker he could get to the principal's office the quicker he could get into high school, the quicker he could graduate and focus on getting back into Jeremy’s brain. The place where all he had to do was boss him around and help the kid seem semi-smart. Either that or sit dormant in the back chatting with other Squips’ as the humans slowly destroyed their world with things like pollution or global warming, or killing off the creatures who they shared the planet with.

 

Holy shit humans were dumb.

 

He hated being one.

 

Jason didn’t like having a name, or most of anything else. He hated it, he hated everything.  _ Whoa, okay no wait, I don’t hate everything.. _ Jason told himself.  _ Jeremy is pretty nice to hang out with.. And Michael.. And Jake is awesome.. And so is Rich even if he pretty much tried to kill me. And Ohhhhh how I love seeing the stars in the night sky, and feeling things, like this fuzzy sweater, or water. Okay so maybe the world isn’t terrible…. I just feel homesick. That’s all.  _

 

The ugly yellow bus pulled up in front of Jason, tearing him away from his thoughts. He sighed and climbed up the large steps and sat down in an empty seat. He looked out the window just as he felt himself dozing off he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He jumped with a small yelp as his eyes darted towards the small hand that had pulled back. 

 

“S-Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you..” The young girl trailed. Jason fixed his sweater.

 

“Uh, It’s not a big deal.”

 

“Can I sit next to you?” she asked curiously, hazel eyes widening in curiousity.

 

“Yeah, knock yourself out.” She gave him a small smile and sat down next to him. 

 

“I’m Taylor, what’s your name?” 

 

“Name’s Jason.”

 

“Are you the new student? I don’t think I’ve saw you before and Mrs. Lei said we were gonna get a new student sometime this week.”

 

“Seen.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You said saw but you should’ve said seen, you used it wrong your sentence sounded awful.”

 

“Oh..”   
  


“Try again, this time use seen.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before, are you the new student?”

 

“Yeah I guess.”

 

“You’re really smart.”

 

“Yeah. I know. If I can get to the principal’s office and talk some sense into them I will hopefully be able to move up into high school where my intelligence is… more acceptable. I’m much too smart for even them.. Jesus why the hell am I telling you this..” Jason asked, rubbing his face in his confusion.

 

“Oh my gosh you said a bad word!” she whispered.

 

“Oh yeah.. My bad.”

 

“You’d better be careful. You could get in a lotta trouble.”

 

“Eh.”

 

“So are we friends now Jason?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Sorry. Would you like to be my friend?”

 

“Yeah sure, you seem like a decent human.”

 

“You’re funny.” she giggled. Jason caught himself smiling, a genuine one at that.

 

“I try my best.”

  
  


“Okay class, before we get started today, I want you all to give a warm welcome to our new friend Jason!”

 

“ **Hello Jason!”** Cheered the class. Meanwhile, Jason was just standing lazily in the front of the room, looking out over the fifteen other children minus his new friend Taylor. They all looked relatively the same. Small, drooly, and like they need a shower something awful. 

 

“Jason go ahead and tell us three things about yourself.” Mrs. Lei asked, a wide smile on her face.

 

“My name is Jason, My parents died, I can assure you I’m the smartest person you’ll ever meet, and goodbye I’ll probably never see you again by the time the week is over.” Jason didn’t wait and left the front of the room, sitting down next to Taylor. 

 

“It’s because you’re gonna move up to high school right?” Taylor asked, a smile still on her face.

 

“Mhm.” Mrs. Yei was still standing in front of the room, speechless on how a third grader had such good sentence structure and let alone said he was smarter than even her. Finally the teacher moved, she went to her desk. Jason stood up and made his way over. “I would like to go speak to the principal, please, if it’s not too much of a burden.”

 

“How did you learn to talk like that?”

 

“Some things are better left unspoken.” Mrs. Lei’s eyes widened.

 

“I’m kidding, I’m just really smart, I need to ask the principal to let me take a few tests to see if I can skip a couple grades. I’m hoping I can get into high school.”

 

“Goodness you’re smart. Uhm, sure you can go ahead and go.”

 

“Thank you.”

  
  


“Sorry, what?” The principal asked.

 

“Just give me the tests, I know you have them. I can do them right now.”

 

“This is mind-boggling. You’re like eight..”

 

“And I’m a smart one at that, the tests please.”

 

“Uhm, I mean I don’t see why not.”

  
  


“My god.”

 

“Are you sure he got 100% on the test?!”

 

“Yes! I gave him three different ones for the same subject. That’s AP final tests that they dish out to the high schoolers!”

 

“This is insane.”   
  


“The kids a genius.”

 

“Bring him in.” The door in front of Jason opened. 

 

“Jason will you step in here for a moment.” Jason nodded and walked into the room filled with four different people. Two of which, were his teacher and the principal. 

 

“You are a genius.” the principal gasped.

 

“I know I am.”

 

“If we kept you in third grade we’d be failing at our jobs.”

 

“You’re going to be moved up to a sophomore in high school. Is this okay with you?”   
  


“Yes, I’m fine with it.”

 

“Great. You’ll spend the rest of the week here, you need to show up, but we won’t force you to do any work. By next week all your information will have been transferred and you can start high school next week.”

 

“Cool.”

  
  


“Yay! I’m so happy for you!” Taylor cheered as she took a bite of her sandwhich.

 

“Thanks. We’ll have to keep in touch though.”

 

“Of course! We can have playdates, and go to the park! I mean, as long as your parents are okay with it.”

 

“I’m a- I live with my cousin and he doesn’t really care too much. Maybe you could come over to my house?”

 

“Yeah! That would be fun!” Jason smiled. This had to be one of the best days he had since he became a breathing living… person.

  
  


“So, how was school.”

 

“Good.” Jason smiled. Jeremy raised in eyebrow in confusion, and smiled slightly.

 

“Good..? You said it was good…?”

 

“Yes, Jeremy, do I really need to repeat myself?” Jason snickered.

 

“Nope. Glad it was good.” Jeremy offered his arms to Jason, which Jason gladly accepted. Jeremy gave Jason a hug, and Jason couldn’t have had a better day.

 

_ World, you’re better than you come off... _

 

 


	11. So

So. It's been like a year I guess. Uhm... I'm super sorry I haven't written anything at all. If anyone wants a continuation of a certain work or for me to write a new work email me at raptororca64@gmail.com  
Also comment if you actually checked in for new stories. That is all.  
-R. Orca


	12. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y-Yeah.” Jeremy said catching his breath.
> 
> “Oh good, I do not want to be late on my first day, first impressions are crucial.”
> 
> “Okay smart-ass lets go.” Jason glared up at Jeremy. “Don’t give me that. You may be in high school now but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re ten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this in like a seven hour period straight tonight. I'm sorry it's been a year, and I'm sorry I even made you guys wait this long for a new chapter after asking and not responding to anyone cause I'm like awful. Apologies. But, a new chapter. and yes, chapters will be coming out more consistantly now (not within a year anymore)
> 
> Thank you for all the support, love, and patients. It means so much! <3

Jason sat at the table. It was finally time for him to go to high school. “Jeremy, we’re going to be late it you don’t hurry.” Jason said impatiently.

“When have I ever been late?” Jeremy yelled from upstairs, voice cracking.

“Here’s a better question, when haven’t you?” Jason deadpanned from the table. Jeremy ran down the steps. He looked like a mess. “Are you ready to leave?” Jason asked.

“Y-Yeah.” Jeremy said catching his breath.

“Oh good, I do not want to be late on my first day, first impressions are crucial.”

“Okay smart-ass lets go.” Jason glared up at Jeremy. “Don’t give me that. You may be in high school now but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re ten.”

“Okay okay, can we just go now?” Jason said.

“Yeah.” The two boys stepped out of the house, closing the door behind them and walking down the sidewalk towards the school. They continued to walk until Jason’s eye caught a familiar face. It was Taylor. Jason gave a small wave to her and she walked down the sidewalk in the opposite direction towards the elementary school. “Is that your girlfriend?” Jeremy snickered.

“No, and for the record I suggest you mind your business. If you don’t recall I was the one who helped you with your love life.” Jeremy stared off in the distance awkwardly.

“Fair point.” Jason nodded. 

“Good luck at high school!” Taylor yelled as she continued to walk.

“She totally likes you.”

“If I wasn’t 2 feet shorter and had muscles I totally beat the shit out of you right now.”

“Watch your mouth young man! I will put you in a corner.” Jeremy laughed.

“I hate you.” 

“Love you too.” Jeremy said, patting Jason’s head. The two treched forward, as the high school slowly came into view. 

“What do you think the children will think of me?” Jason asked after a while.

“What?”

“Well, I’m a ten year old child, who is already one grade ahead of most in high school and more importantly I am smarter than all of the teachers there. If my calculations are correct the chances of me making some sort of companionship is about three in sixteen thousand.” Jeremy stopped and looked down at him.

“I wouldn’t worry about that, statistics aren’t always correct and besides, I’m there and so is Michael, Jake, and Rich.”

“My statistics are always right Jeremy.”

“Yeah, and did your statistics show me overthrowing you when you tried to dominated the entire planet?” Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow. Jason sighed and continued to walk on. 

“Sometimes a circuit shorts out…” Jason mumbled as they walked.

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have-”

“Don’t start with me Jeremy. I deserve it obviously I’ve done some unthinkable things in which all of the tiny human brains could not seem to grasp. And do I regret them? Yes. I suppose calculations aren’t the answer for everything but how was I supposed to know? I was a- I am a super computer and at the time I didn’t really know what being human was like. It sucks. I’m sorry.” Jason said as they walked onto school property. Jeremy just stopped and hugged Jason.

“Enough.”

“No you don’t-”

“Enough.”

“Okay.” Jason climbed the step with difficulty. Stairs were a great challenge for him. Sure he could solve every known, and unknown math equation in the universe but steps. . . That was a hard equation Jason had yet to figure out. Jeremy opened the door, letting Jason in first, then following behind him. The hallway buzzed with life. Thousands of teenagers roamed around. It smell awful, worse than Jeremy’s room, and the noise was defining. 

“Welcome to high school.” Jeremy let out a sigh of what could be clearly known as misery. 

“It smells like someone died in this building.” Jason said, scrunching up his nose. 

“Honestly, someone probably did.” Jason looked up and Jeremy with concern.

“Sorry, What? You’re joking right?”

“Yes?” Jason sighed. This might have been a bad idea. A bell rung, the noise around him and Jeremy seemed to very slowly disappear. “Alright this is your first class Jason.”

“It is, isn’t it…”

“Hey,” Jeremy squatted down, looking a Jason with a half smile on his face. “It’ll be okay, if you need me just go to the nurse and have them call me down, okay?” 

“Okay.” Jason said nervously.

“Okay.” Jeremy hugged Jason. “You’ll be fine.” Jason hugged Jeremy back, burying his face into his shoulder. Jason let go, without looking at Jeremy (mostly to avoid the confrontation to the fact he just hugged him back) he walked into his class. Tall people, extremely tall people. Everywhere. Jason took a deep breath and walked into the classroom, finding a seat in the front of the class and sitting down in an empty seat. A second bell sounded, which Jason assumed was to signal the start of class. He didn’t bother to look around the room. He simply listened to what students around him were saying. 

“Who the fuck is this kid?” 

“Is he one of the disabled kids?”

“Why is he like ten?”

 

“What the fuck is with his eyes?”

“What are you doing in my chair pipsqueak?” asked a deep voiced boy, in a threatening tone. Jason looked up to see a tall teenager, hovering over him with a threatening look across his face. 

“I apologize, who are you?”

“Your worst nightmare if you don’t move in the next two seconds.”  
“And why should I have to move. There is nothing clearly stating someone sits here.”

“Oh ho ho ho, we got a jokester, huh? Where did you come from, preschool? You wander away from home little boy?” Jason felt something. He hadn’t really felt this before, it was a new emotion. He felt hot, and shaky. Next thing Jason knew he was standing on the chair, watching his fist pull back and swing forward, hitting the kid in the jaw. It wasn’t a powerful punch. But it was enough to push the bigger kid back, having him hold his jaw. “Who. The Fuck. Do you think you are. To punch me?” Jason merely shrugged at the child’s question. The teenager reached forward and grabbed the collar of his hoodie and pulled him up into the air, throwing him onto the ground. He raised his hand and punched him in the face. Just once. 

Jason wasn’t sure what stopped the teen from completely beating in his face, but he was grateful. He merely laid there as a third bell went off, when he heard a familiar voice. “Leave him alone Ben.” 

“Jakeeeeee, hey. Why the fuck would I leave this brat alone?”

 

“It’s cool, I know him.”

“You know this brat?”

“He’s not a brat. Just freakin stubborn is all.”

“I don’t know Jake I mean-”

“Shut up.” Jason shut his eyes tighter. This wasn’t happening. All he could feel was a pain on his cheek. If he was assuming correctly he would have a bruise on his face. His back hurt like hell too. Jason opened his eyes slightly and saw Jake, who was still somehow taller than the teenager, Ben. “You okay Jason?”

“Uhm.” Jason moved his arms away from his face. 

“Oh holy shit,” Jake turned to look at Ben “Did you hit him?!”

“Yeah he swung first.”

“So you hit a fucking kid… You’re the captain of the football team. He just moved up from third grade because he is the smartest kid, or person for that matter, that you will ever meet.”

“I didn’t-”

“Are you okay Jason?” 

“Yeah.” Jason stood up, wincing at the pain from his back. Jason sat right back into the seat he was in, disregarding Ben. Jake sat down next to him. A few minutes later an adult walked into the room. 

“Hello class.” said the old man. “I am your substitute for the day. Today you will be watching a movie on history.” The man put a disc into a DVD player and sat down at the teacher's desk and managed to fall asleep in five minutes.

“How’s the first day champ?” Jake asked.

“Well, I’m nearly sure I have a bruise located on my face and along my back. So, shit.” 

“I’m sorry. Ben has some anger problems…”

 

“It’s fine.” 

“NO TALKING!” sniffled the substitute, waking from his sleep in the corner. Jake gave a small smile at Jason and laid his head down on the desk. Jason followed this. He remembered Jeremy doing this multiple times throughout his programming. 

A bell rung, and a tap on the shoulder woke Jason from his sleep. “Time to go Jason.” Jake said. 

“Already?” Jason yawned.

“Yup. I’ll see you at lunch bud.”

“Okay, bye Jake.” Jason walked through and easily managed his next two classes (which happened to be AP classes) until finally the bell rung. Lunch. Jason stood up and hurried out of the class towards the lunchroom. He stood by the doors and waited for Jeremy to show up, just like he had promised the day before. Jason spotted a red hoodie in the distance, followed by the blue, charcoal stained hoodie. Michael and Jason walked down the hallway holding hands. Michael was the first to see him, flashing a quick smile. Jason waved, his hood was up to cover his bruise. Michael whispered to Jeremy, to which Jeremy perked up and waved to Jason.

“Hey Jason!” Michael said, hugging the small child. 

“Hello Michael, and Jeremy.” 

“Whoa what happened to your face!” Jeremy said in shock as he pulled back his hood.

“Ask Jake.”

“DID JAKE HURT YOU?” Michael asked. (Yelled)

“No, go ask him.” The three boys walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the table. Jason looked around the table. Jake, Rich, Michael, Jeremy, and the other three who he believed to be Chloe, Brooke, Jenna, and Christine. Was Christine that short? Jeremy could’ve done better. Well, he is doing better. 

“Jake, what the hell happened to his face?” Michael asked, rather impatiently. 

“Michael calm down, it’s fine.” Jeremy said.

“Wha- OH YEAH. Oh so Jason is in my first class right. And bro so he accidentally sat in Ben’s seat, cuz like ya know he doesn’t know. AND then he started to piss him off with his smart ass comments and punched him in the jaw… to which of course Ben threw him out of his seat and onto the floor and punched him in the face…”

“And you just let this happen?!”

“No no no, nah I walked in right as he punched and put em in his place, Jason is safe with me.”

“Alright. Sorry Jake didn’t mean to go and accuse you.” Michael sighed sitting down. Jeremy kissed Michael on the cheek.

“I’m sorry are we gonna like, get an explanation as to who this is?” Jenna asked.

“Oh right!” Jeremy said. “This is Jason, he’s my cousin. He lives with me currently but he is super smart so… not for long.” Jason waved a hand in the general direction of the new people. Well, new in the sense that he can now speak to them. 

“How old are you Jason?” asked Christine.

“Ten.” 

“Ohmygod he is so young and adorable!”

“Never call me adorable.” Jason deadpanned. Christine’s eyes widened and she nodded. Jason glanced over at Jeremy, who was just lying on Michael’s shoulder peacefully. 

“How’s it hanging Jason?” Rich asked finally, realizing that there was no conversation.

“My face hurts, so not great. What about you?”

“Oh, I’m just fine.” he replied. 

“So if he is your cousin how come we only hear about him now, and more importantly why the hell do Rich and Jake know him already?” Chloe questioned. Jeremy sat up and glanced from him to Michael and back to him.

“I-I uhm-” “We needed help to set up Jer’s room and move heavy furniture around. Lets face it, me and Jer aren’t even close to strong but Rich and Jake are, so they came over and helped.” Michael said, before Jeremy could say something.

“Oh.” Chloe said, nodding as she thought about it. “Yeah you and Jer are super like, noodley.” she added. Chloe snatched up Brooke’s phone. “Are you gonna say hi Brooke?” 

“Hi- Oh hello I’m Brooke.” Brooke said smiling. She then whispered something to Chloe to which Chloe frowned and began whispering back. Jason just sat there and took it all in. He was overwhelmed by high school and lucky for him he only had to get through one more class.

“Nice meeting you Jason.” the four girls said as they walked off, gossiping and whatnot.

Jeremy came over to Jason after he gave Michael a hug and kiss goodbye. “Hey Jason, almost ready to go home?” Jason didn’t answer, he merely just half collapsed, half hugged Jeremy. 

“This is hard.” he sighed sadly.

“Awww, it’s okay. It’s fine, you don’t have to do this. You can just go back to-”

“No… I-I just need to get used to it.” he said pushing himself of Jeremy. He felt uncomfortable hugging him. At the same time, however, he loved it. He felt safe and protected, he felt the same with Michael just less awkward since he had never been in his brain.

“Okay, you can do it. I’ll see you outside.” Jason nodded and walked off to class. His last class was an elective the school had just opened: Astronomy. Jason walked in to see telescopes, a model solar system, stars everywhere. It was almost like being in space. The classroom was the best thing he had seen all day. 

The bell rung.

“And that is how the world was formed. Don’t forget to study for the quiz on thursday, have a good day!” the teacher spoke. Jason gave another glance around the room as he walked out. Turning the corner he dashed towards the doors to the outside world. Being small in this case, made this easy since Jason could literally walk in between the legs of some people, who were unnaturally tall. When Jason got outside he saw Jeremy making out with Michael. Jason walked up to Jeremy and poked his side, making him jump back in surprise. 

Michael looked down at Jason, also startled and gave a small smirk and he rustled the hair on his head. “You scared the shit outta me.” Meanwhile Jeremy looked like he was gonna have a heart attack from how scared he had just gotten.

“J-Jas-Jason you ca-can’t do that to me.” 

“I can and I did.” Michael laughed as he patted Jeremy’s back

“You’re fine Jer, calm down.” Jeremy took a deep breath

“I’m good. You ready to go home Jason?”

 

“Yes, please.” Michael laughed at the despair in Jason’s voice. 

“It’s okay bud, it gets slowly easier as you go on.” He gave Jason a hug and kissed Jeremy before waving and walking towards his car.

“Let’s go then.” The walk home was mostly silent, only every now and again Jeremy would ask if he was okay or anything interesting about school. Jason mostly just shrugged. It wasn’t like he didn’t already know this stuff, stars were always fascinating to learn about since his computer data base wasn’t filled with space kind of things (up to date at least).  
At last they finally got home. Jason barely managed to climb up the stairs before he neatly placed his bag down, and put his shoes away, and then climbed into bed. 

“That tired?” Jason managed to nod as he was already falling asleep. Jeremy laughed quietly. He walked over to Jason and pulled his covers up over him and kissed him on the head. “Sleep well Jason, you did such a good job at school.”


End file.
